Transformers and Naruto! Movie 1!-The Daughter of the Second!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Senju Mikadzuki, who is the eldest child and only Daughter of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was thrown forward a good 52 years into the future from a fuinjutsu gone wrong. The rest of the summary is inside of the story.
1. 1: It All Begins with a Car!

**_1: It All Begins with a Car!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: So, I decided to do a Naruto and Transformers crossover story where Senju Tobirama has two children with the eldest being a Daughter, who gets sent to the time were Uzumaki Naruto is of the age of 4, because of a fuinjutsu testing gone wrong. And the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura would have taken her training as a Kunoichi seriously sooner wither then later and I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie. I, however, do own the original female character, Senju Mikadzuki. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a to block you. Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Mikadzuki, who is the eldest child and only Daughter of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was thrown forward a good 52 years into the future from a fuinjutsu gone wrong. After getting use to the fact that her Father, Mother, younger Brother, and her nephews that she never got to meet are gone, the young Senju takes her grandnephews to raise them outside of the Village and the Elemental Nations until their 12 before allowing them to return for the Genin Exams. It's outside of the Nations that she find love with a being from another Planet called Cybertron. Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Human Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

 _ **(Past: 7 Years Before the Second's Death!)**_

 _A young 16-year-old girl, who has pin straight waist length silver pink hair and almond shape dark gray-blue_ _eyes, stood with two older women both of whom had crimson red hair. The two women were standing around a large circle of symbols while the younger female stood in middle finishing the last of the symbols. However, they weren't the only ones outside in the backyard of what look like an ancient Japanese manner cause setting on the porch was three silver haired males though one was older and was wearing blue armor._

 _"Oba-sama, Okaa-sama (A more formal way of saying mom and aunt)!" the pink haired girl called out. "I'm done here!"_

 _"Alright, Mikadzuki," one of the women said with a smile._

 _The three of them were about to pure chakra into the symbols when out of no where they were attacked by a group of men wearing heads with a cloud curved onto the metal platting. The three males jumped up at once and attacked the intruders while at the same time wondering how they got into the Village to begin with._

 _"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" two voices, one male and the other female, called out._

 _The moisture in the air came together in the shape of two large forms of two giant and powerful dragon behind the silver haired male in the armor and pink haired female. The of them than unleashed the dragons onto the ninjas they were fighting against._

 _"Lighting Style: Lighting Blast Jutsu!" two male voices called out at the same as the other two._

 _The two males thrust their hands out sending a blast of lighting at the group of ninjas. The two attacks combined together before they hit a few of the shinobis that didn't make it out of the way in time. Senju Mikadzuki pulled out a katana that has a fiery red blade while it has an azure blue colored cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube is in the design of four crescent moons. She made the blade glowed a violet color as her blue chakra surrounded the blade before meeting one of the shinobis' own blade. To any on lookers, the shinobis looked like they were dancing as metal meet metal of blades be they swords or kunais or even shurikens._

 _Jutsu were launched around the battle ground, but in fight with Mikadzuki, she was pushed back a bit which destroyed a bit of the seal on the ground before she spun around channeling chakra into the soles of her foot and kicked her opponent in the stomach sending him flying backwards and out of the seal. However, the use of her chakra activated the seal making all the fighting stop as they all looked towards where the pinkette stood frozen and unable to move as the seal glowed bright._

 _"MIKADZUKI!" the three adults yelled._

 _"ONEE-SAMA (A more formal way of saying Big Sister)!" the two silver haired boys yelled as well._

 _"OTOU-SAMA! OKAA-SAMA! OBA-SAMA! ITAMA-KUN! KAWARAMA-KUN!" the pinkette called just before the seal exploded._

 _When the smoke cleared from the explosion, all they could see was a dark blue cloth with a metal plate sown on where a symbolized leaf was curved into and her blade one she had called Maiha Hanta no Uzu AKA Dance of the Wave Hunter Vortex._

 _"NO!" the two adults yelled in agony before all hell broke lose even._

 _All the oldest of the three adults could do was watch sadly as the two parents and their sons went at their enemy with a vengeance._

 _'Oh, Tobirama, Nagisa, Itama, Kawarama,' she thought sadly as the older silver haired male held the crying mother after the enemy laid died on the ground around them._

...My Line...

 _ **(7 Years After the Fuinjutsu Accident!)**_

 _No one knows what's awaits for them after death, but some have a good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more than Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had lived his 51 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student._

 _He had even married a beautiful and strong woman, who hailed from the Uzumaki Clan, who was Uzumaki Mito's younger Cousin, named Uzumaki Nagisa. Nagisa than gave him a beautiful Daughter and two wonderful Sons. They had named their Daughter_ _Senju Mikadzuki and their son Senju Itama and Kawarama after both of his younger Brothers. The three looked_ _liked his_ _splitting image only Mikadzuki's hair took on a pink color, but everyone knew that they were his pride and joy._

 _As he took his last breath and closed his eyes finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy._ _He thought that he would be seeing all of his brothers and Daughter again._ _However, if there was one thing that he regrets, it's not being able to be there for when Itama and Kawarama both of whom were marring two young girls one hailing from the Uzumaki Clan named Mizuko and the other hailing from Namikaze Clan named Minako just as they had planned he would be._ _But, he hopes that Itama_ _and Kawarama would one day understand._

…My Line…

 _ **(24 years later: the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!)**_

 _12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out mashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The Ninjas rose up to defend their villages against the attack._

 _"Hold the attack!" a Leaf Ninja ordered. "And wait for the Fourth Hokage!"_

 _"It's getting closer!" another yelled as the first jumped into action. "Don't let it near the village!"_

 _Just then a big red toad wearing a dark blue cloak appeared on the battle field facing the fox and on its head stood a young sunny blonde haired man wearing a white haori with crimson red flames on the bottom._

 _One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrifice his life to capture the beast and sealed into a human body._

 _The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light._

 _This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

…My Line…

 _ **(Past Continuation: 4 Years After** __**the Kyuubi Attack!**_ _ **)**_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, stood on top of the Hokage Tower thinking about the Senju Family and how they went through more tragedy than everyone should have to go through their lives. First the lose of Senju Hashirama-sensei, second was the lose of Senju Mikadzuki-hime than 7 years later was the lose of Senju Tobirama-sensei and his wife Senju Nagisa-sama, followed their sons Senju Itama-sama and Kawarama-sama about 3 years later than Senju Mito-sama, and finally by Senju Kiyoshi-sama and Midoriko-sama and the Fourth, Namikaze Minato-sama and Kushina-sama about 4 years ago._

 _This left Senju Tobirama-kun, Kiyoshi-sama and Midoriko-sama's son and the son of Lord Fourth and Kushina-sama, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-kun without their parents. But, most of all Naruto-kun is now the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and this makes it even worse as he has no support system at all. The Third thought about telling the village that he was the Great-Grandson of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage, but than he could have had to tell them why his Father was kept a secret when his cousin was not. Maybe he could make sure that the two cousins know each other and are friends that way, Tobirama-kun would also make sure that Naruto has the training for the Uzumaki Clan especially seeing as Sarutobi knew that he would be able to see the similarities with the Fourth._

 _The Third was just about to turn away from the railing of the roof when a light coming form the Senju Compound was seen before dying down when he only stared for a few moments before leaping into action._

 _"ANBU!" he called out as he rushed off._

 _Four shadows were quick to follow after him as he headed for the Senju Compound._

...My Line...

 _Upon reaching the Compound, the five shinobis moved to the back of what looked like a run down version of an ancient Japanese manner. There they saw a figure laying in the middle of where a faint outline of an old seal could be seen and as they got closer, it was clear that this figure was female and had mid-thigh length pin straight silver pink hair with her bangs covering her forehead while a part of her bangs are parted over her right eye where she has a silver crescent moon hairclip as the rest framed her ivory toned face. But, once close enough they noticed that right under each of her closed eyes she had one thin horizontal pale red lines on each cheek while she had a thin vertical pale red line on her chin._

 _Sarutobi could only stare at the figure as he knew only five people with those kinds of markings. There the Second, his daughter, Itama, Kiyoshi, and now Tobirama-kun, so he had to wonder, who she was, but the silver pink hair was a died ringer for Mikadzuki-hime._

 _'No, it can't be,' Sarutobi thought as he mind came to stop. 'Mikadzuki-hime died around 52 or so years ago. But...'_

 _He quickly turned back to the female, who let out a groan, before opening eyes that almond shaped, but it was the color of the eyes that had him freezing in shock, for they were a dark blue-gray just like Nagisa-sama and her daughter, Mikadzuki-hime._

 _"What hit me?" she asked herself quietly while setting up before she took in the five people in front of her, but the man in the white and red robes with a matching hat that had her attention. "Saru? Is that you?"_

 _"Hai (yes)," was his answer._

 _"You've gotten so old, Sarutobi," the pinkette stated in surprise._

 _There was a cough from one of the mask men to cover up a snort of laughter while the others bite their tongues to keep from laughing._

 _"How is it that you know, who I am?" the Third asked._

 _"Really Saru?" the pinkette asked with a raised eyebrow. "After all the time that you visited the Senju Compound since Otou-sama became your Squads Jonin leader, you forget, who I am?"_

 _"How do I know that you are really Mikadzuki-hime?" he asked._

 _Dark blue-gray eyes narrowed in glare that so similar to the Second's own before a growl came from her throat just like the Second's Wife._

 _"Where is my blade?" she asked finally._

 _"Blade?" one of the masked men asked._

 _"Hai," she answered with a nod. "I call it Maiha Hanta no Uzu which translate to Dance of the Wave Hunter Vortex." She folded her arms over her chest. "It has a seal upon it that would allow only me to use it to it's full strength and ability."_

 _"How?" Sarutobi asked._

 _"Well, in anyone else hands no matter if their related to me by blood or not it's just a normal blade," she stated with a smirk. "But, in mine it's a Chakra blade._

 _The Third's eyes widen as he remembered having seen his Sensei's daughter carved something onto the blade of the kanata after having it forged. Hell, she had told him what the seal did and as far as he knew not even her own family knew about the seal that she had put onto it and that he was the only one to know._

 _"It is you, hime," he sighed._

 _"Lord Hokage?" another masked man asked in confusion._

 _"Only Mikadzuki-hime and I know about the seal that she had herself caved onto the blade of her kanata after it was forged," the Third answered. "So there is no way that this is an imposter."_

 _"And if you need further prof that I am, who I say I am," the pinkette stated before she pulled out a golden crescent moon surrounding a blue friendly robotic face pendent hanging from a silver chain that has fastened around her neck. "No one, but Sarutobi, Itama-otouto, and Kawarama-otouto (Little Brother Itama and little Brother Kawarama) knows about this necklace."_

 _"She is truly Mikadzuki-hime," Hiruzen smiled at her to which s gave him a nod of her head before another masked man appeared in a whirlwind of leaves holding a small unconscious and injured blonde haired boy in one arm while holding the hand on another small boy only this one had silver hair._ _"Dog, what happened?" Sarutobi glanced over at the pinkette, who could only stare at the two young boys with wide eyes. 'She no doubt can since the Senju Chakra within them.'_

 _"The Villagers were at it again," the dog masked man answered. "This time for him daring to talk to Tobirama-kun."_

 _The pinkette shocked on her own tongue a bit before she stared at the dark wine red eyes of the silver haired boy in surprise._

 _"I see," the Third sighed._

 _"Sarutobi," Mikadzuki breathed. "Who are these boys?"_

 _"These two boys are Uzumaki Naruto and Senju Tobirama," he answered her. "Your Grandnephews, Mikadzuki-hime."_

 _The female Senju made a choking noise before she moved forward quickly and took the blonde out of the dog masked wearing man, who stood in shock what the Third just said. They all watched as she allowed her hand to glow green with healing chakra and went about treating the boy with what little she knew of healing that she managed to learn from her uncle, the First Hokage, before his death._

 _"Why would the village attack a young boy for?" she asked him angrily._

 _"You see about 4 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack the village," Sarutobi started to explain. "So, in order to protect the village and his family, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the Son of your youngest Brother Senju Kawarama, sealed the Kyuubi within his own Son." He looked at the young blonde in the pinkette's arms. "Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _"YOU TOLD THEM OF THE BOY'S JINCHUURIKI STATUES?!" Mikadzuki yelled pissed off to the point that her Uzumaki roots were showing. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU, SARUTOBI?! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT MITO-OBA-SAMA'S OWN JINCHUURIKI STATUES WAS KEPT A SECRET FROM THE VILLAGE AND CLANS?!"_

 _"It was Minato's wish that they see young Naruto-kun as a hero, but..."_

 _"IDEALISTIC FOOLS!" Mikadzuki yelled. "THE BOTH OF YOU!" She than took a deep breath to calm herself when she saw that she was scaring the silver haired boy. "It's a known fact that the villages do not see the Jinchuurikis of their villages in a positive light, but in a negative one." She rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointing finger. "I had thought that fools like Hashirama-oji-sama (Uncle Hashirama) were not this stupid, but both you and my nephew just take the cake in idiocy that not even Hashirama-oji-sama could_ ever _hope to reach." She rolled her eyes. "And that man had hope that he could change Uchiha Madara-teme's (Bastard Uchiha Madara) way of thinking before they fought to the death at the Valley of the End. HA!"_

 _"And maybe they even eat the cake too," the dog masked ANBU stated._

 _Mikadzuki let out a giggle along with the silver haired boy._

 _"I have to agree with you, Dog-san," she second with a small smile before her face took on a blank look as she looked at Sarutobi. "I well be taking in my Great-Grandnephews if they don't have any parents and I'll rise them outside of the village." She looked at the young blonde that she held. "I well not allow the village to harm any of my family if I can help it."_

 _She than without seals created ten Shadow Clones and had them go and seal up every Clan scroll from the Senju and Uzumaki. She was surprised when a clone of the ANBU, who brought the two boys, handed over another scroll only she could tell that it no doubt the scrolls of the Namikaze Clan and more Uzumaki scrolls._

 _"Every well," the Third sighed as he knew that he couldn't stop her even if she wanted to. "But, Hatake Kakashi goes with you three."_

 _"A Hatake?" she asked in surprise._

 _"Yes," was the answer from the Hokage before he looked over at the masked ANBU. "Remove your mask dog and introduced yourself."_

 _Dark blue-gray eyes watched as the mask was taken off to reveal a silver haired male with 2/4ths of his face covered._

 _"I am Hatake Kakashi and I am the last surviving student of Namikaze Minato," he introduced himself while giving a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikadzuki-hime."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine Hatake-san," she told him. "And please call me Mika or Mikadzuki. None of that hime crap."_

 _The others all laughed before she smiled at the silver haired 4-year-old, who looked at her in wonder._

 _"If you two come with me than I can get you, your katana and a new forehead protector, Mikadzuki-hime," Sarutobi put in._

 _At the word hime, the female Senju let out a groan before nodding and they all quickly left for the Hokage Tower after the clones returned with everything._

…My Line…

 ** _(Present: 1 Year After the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!)_**

Flying high over the desert of Qatar were two Osprey military helicopters with one carrying an eight man Special Ops Team.

"Oh, God, five months of this," one of the men sighed happily. "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," another stated. "I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-" a young man known as Figueroa or Fig to his friends started.

"I'm never going to your mama's house," Robert Epps most commonly known as Epps stated.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Figs went on as if Epps didn't say anything.

"I understand," Epps nodded as then to the rest of the teams annoyances Fig started to speak in Spanish so Epps starts to mimic Figueroa's Spanish words. "English, please."

"English," William Lennox, leader of the team stated with finality in his voice. "I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man?" Fig asked him. "That's my heritage."

He then went back to speaking in Spanish.

"Fine," Lennox sighed. "Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" another man named Donnelly asked. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day," sighed Epps.

"What about you, Captain?" Fig asked them with a smile. "You got a perfect day?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time," answered Lennox.

"Awww..." some of the soldiers awed.

"He's adorable," Donnelly joked.

"That's too-" Epps went to join in.

"Shut up," Lennox ordered.

There was a lot of various chatter by the base soldiers as they got off the plans after landing.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this," Epps told them with a smile. "Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man."

…My Line…

"Hey, hey!" a soldier yelled.

"Watch this crossover, baby," Epps told the solider he was playing with. "Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

…My Line…

"Step aside, ladies," Fig ordered as he pushed some of the soldiers that were showering out of the way.

"Oh, man."

"What? Oh-"

…My Line…

"Lennox!" a local boy named Mahfouz called out as he ran up.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Water?" Mahfouz asked

"Oh, thank you," Lennox smiled at him. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

…My Line…

It wasn't long till Lennox walked into the tent and looked at the soldier there.

"My wife on?" he asked a soldier nearby.

"Yes, Captain."

Lennox smiled as he walked over to another computer where Sarah Lennox face was on with a baby girl in her arms.

"Ahahaha! My ladies!"

"Look," she told their Daughter, who made baby noises.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Lennox. "Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh," informed Sarah.

"She laughed?" asked Lennox as his Daughter made more baby noises.

"Her first one, yeah," nodded Sarah

"You la- you sure she didn't just fart?" William went to say before asking.

"No, she's a lady," Sarah sighed before the baby girl started to cry. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will." It was then that the computers started to go on the fritz. "Will?"

"Sarah?" asked Lennox. "Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn."

Will let out a sigh before standing up straight and looking and without a second thought he left the tent.

...My Line...

Once outside and noticing that it was already dark out making Lennox let out a grunt though they were wondering what was going on as everyone was running around in a panic.

"They bombed the antenna farm!" Epps yelled as he run towards him. "We're under attack!"

Without a second thought he grabbed guns that were nearby before rushing towards the tanks.

"Here, come here!" Will ordered his team and Mahfouz, who let out a squeal. "Come here!" The strange machine let outs strange noise while soldiers where shouting. "Here, hide in here!"

"Oh, my God," gasped Fig. "Okay."

"No!" yelled Epps as he tripped and fall onto his back under the machine. "Oh! Oh-" He then left out a pair of binoculars to his eyes which had the thing looking at him. Fig holds up a mini cannon and fired at the machine before it could attack Epps, who stumbled up to his feet. "What the f-"

"Epps, let's go!" Lennox yelled as Epps almost collapse next to him

The team all took off running while the machine attacked the base after setting another machine after the ones that got away.

...My Line...

 ** _(Tranquility, Nevada!)_**

Mikadzuki Senju is a young 17-year-old girl, who has pin straight upper-thigh length silver pink hair with her front bangs covering her forehead that has a part of her left eye where she has a silver crescent moon hairclip, she also has a feminine angler face with high cheek bones upon which had two horizontal thin pale red lines right under her closed eyes with a vertical thin pale red line on her chin, and a strong jaw that many find on nobles, was sitting in the back of a classroom thinking about if she should get a car or a truck or a motorcyle.

"Miss Senju!"

A pair of almond shape dark blue-gray orbs snapped opened and up to the teacher.

"Yes?" the young Senju asked.

"Would you please pay attention?" the teacher asked which made the young Senju to roll her eyes as he looked at his list of names. "Okay, Sam Witwicky, your up."

Mikadzuki watched as Samuel James Witwicky got up from his desk, went to the front, and then dump out the contents of his backpack.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff," he said making the red head to sigh. "For my family gen..."

The young Senju let out a sigh as a jock in front of her used a rubber band to hit Sam.

" **Baka** (Idiot) Trent," she growled under his breath.

"Who did...who did that?" the teacher asked as he stood and then pointed at the room of teens. "People! Responsibility!"

Mikadzuki rolled her eyes as he didn't look threatening unlike her Mother, Aunt, and Cousin use to be when angered.

"Okay," Sam started again. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore." He reached out to take a paper with a map on it. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctice Circle, which is a big deal."

'Oh, joy,' Mikadzuki thought.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf, Sam explained. "So that's the story."

The young Senju completely tuned him out, but then stood up when the bell rung, however, she froze as her eyes stared at a pair of glasses that Sam was holding up. She could barely notice a map was imprinted on them, but she shook her head before grabbing everything and putting them away. Mikadzuki walked out of the classroom while Sam kept trying to sell the glasses.

"Mika, wait up!" a female voice called out making the pink haired girl to stop and look over her shoulder to see a dark haired girl running towards him.

"Mikaela?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if your coming to the lake party later?" Mikaela asked as she caught up.

Mikadzuki looked at her as they walked out of the school building.

"Yeah, I'll be there," the Senju answered.

"Great," Mikaela cheered before heading towards Trent and the group of jock. "See you there!"

The pink haired girl nodded before walking over to a green convertible Porsche car with an older man.

"Hello, Mr Witwicky," she greeted with a blank expression as she got into the back of the car.

"So, have a good day in school, Mikadzuki?"

"School was fine Mr Witwicky," was the answer he got. "Is Tobirama and Naruto with Kakashi-kun?"

"Yeah, they are," Ron answered with a smile. "He said he was taking them to them park after picking them up after school." He than looked away. "So, where's Sam?"

All the pinkette did was point where the said boy was running towards them waving around a piece of paper.

"Yes!" yelled Sam happily. "Yes, yes. I got it. I got it."

"So?" Ron asked

"A-minus," was the answer. "It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said as he went to take the paper. "I can't see." He then looked at it and liked he was thinking about it. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" asked Sam.

"You're good," was the answer that Ron gave him.

All Mikadzuki did was close to her eyes as Ron pulled away from the school.

...My Line...

"I got a little surprise for you, son," Ron said as he pulled into a Porsche dealership.

The young Senju just raised a silver pink eyebrow though her dark blue-gray eyes shinned in amusement.

"What kind of s-" Sam trailed off as he saw the Porsches.

"Yeah, a little surprise," smirked the older Witwicky.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Sam started to freak out as he looked around in excitement. "Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am," Ron told him with a laugh. "You're not getting a Porsche."

The pinkette teen snorted before tuning them out as they pulled up to a dealership with cars and trucks that belong in the junkshop.

"Here?" Sam asked in outrage. "No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

The two males and lone female got of the car before walking into the lot and Mikadzuki put her hands into the pockets of her dark blue skinny jeans that was hugging her hips.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Sam stated as he looked at the cars. "Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"Ah, okay."

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

"No sacrifice-"

"Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen," an African American greeted them. "And lady." After Mikadzuki coughed into her hand. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." The Senju slightly glared at the man as he laughed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here...are looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?"

"We had to," Sam answered.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.

"Mm."

Rolling her eyes, Mikadzuki look around the lot as some yellow and black flash past by her eyes. So, she walked over to check it out with a small smile.

"Wow," she breathed as he ran his hands over the hood of both a 1977 Chevy Camaro that has a faded paint job. "Now what are a handsome car like you doing here, hm?" To her shock the car shivered under her hand. "What in the hell?" Mikadzuki removed to her hand as she looked at the car with narrow eyes before she then looked over her shoulder to the three males. "Sam! Mr Witwicky!" All men turned towards her. "Come over here! And check out this Car!"

Sam walked over to him and the car.

"What did you find, Mikadzuki?"

"A 1977 Chevy Camaro," the pinkette haired girl answered with a smile. "He's a beauty, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This one ain't bad." He ran his hand over the length of the Camaro. "This one's has got racing stripes."

Mikadzuki moved to stand in front of the car to take a look under the hood as Ron moved to stand next to Sam while the car salesman Bobby went to stand behind it to begin his pitch.

"Yeah, it got racing..." he began, but trailed off looking highly confused again. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this?" Bobby looked around as his voice rosed in volume. "I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

Sam slunk into the diver's seat while Mikadzuki popped the hood opened to take a look under it while Bobby looked away.

"Oh my Gods," the blue-gray eyed teen breathed in awe. "This engine is amazing." She eyes narrowed even more then before closing the hood of the Camaro. "Well I can say that Mikaela would no doubt go nuts over this engine if she saw it." This of course had her looking at the Camaro with a subsuspicious look. 'So, much for having a normal life."

While Mikadzuki was looking over the engine, Sam's picturing himself driving it around town.

"Feels good," he mumbled running his hand over the steering wheel before he noticed an odd emblem in the center of the wheel that made him lean closer to it as he removed the dust with his finger. "Hey, Mikadzuki!"

"Yeah?" the young Senju asked as she closed the camaro's hood.

"Come here for a second?" asked the young Witwicky.

Rising an eyebrow the dark blue-gray eyed 17-year-old walked around the car and to the driver's side door.

"What's up?'" She asked as she leaned in.

"This symbol..." Sam began as he pointed it out to her.

Mikadzuki looked more closely to it as she crossed her arms over her chest as her hands then gripped her arms above the elbows while she was wearing her firm fitting blue shirt that showed her toned stomach while the sleeves went to her elbows. She knew that she had seen that symbol before her hand flew to her necklace as her mind went back to a metal being that she had meet when she was 13 years of age.

'What's an Autobot doing here?' she thought as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the kind robotic face that was on display in the center of the wheel before she tune back in.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and paint job..." Bobby told them with a smile.

"But, the paints faded," Sam stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby retorted.

'This guy is ridiculous,' Mikadzuki thought annoyed. 'Not even Kakashi-kun or Hashirama-oji-sama is this ridiculous.'

"So, it's custom faded?" Sam asked from the diver's seat as Bobby leaned down to look at the male teen.

"Well, it's your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bobby told him before standing back up and made eye contact with Ron as the Senju rolled her eyes. "5 grand."

"Nope, I'm not paying over 4," Ron said as he crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Sorry."

The pinkette haired teen rolled her bright violet orbs before putting her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Mikadzuki let out a sigh as she tuned out the rest of what was going on.

" _Greater then man_..." the 17-year-old heard the radio play which had her looking at the Camaro with a raised eyebrow. " _Get down and cover your head little girl_."

13 years of ninja training and then 11 years of missions had taught her to never question any thing and so without thinking about it, Mikadzuki dropped to the ground while throwing her arms over her head as a high pitch sound came from the car. The pink haired teen stood up slowly noticing that the three males where doing the same thing before Bobby turned slowly in a circle to see very car in the lot, minus the Camaro, was windowless.

"4,000," he squeaked as he swirled around on his heels and held up 4 fingers.

A pair of dark blue-gray eyes snapped towards the car with a glare as Sam and Ron went inside to sign the paperwork for the car. The young kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest as she gave the disapproved look to the car that she now knew was not not normal.

...My Line...

The Autobot Scout, Bumblebee, for reasons that he couldn't explain why he felt upset that he made the pinkette haired and dark blue-gray eyed friend of Samuel James Witwicky disappointed with him. It also made him wonder how this girl could give a look that made him feel this emotion when the only one, who has been able to do that, up till now was his leader, Optimus Prime. There was also seems to be a problem that she was catching onto him thanks to him. Dear Primus, was he in trouble.

...My Line...

"Mikadzuki!" Sam called out as he run out waving a set of keys. "The car is mine!"

The Senju looked at Sam with a smile that felt fake to her.

"That's cool Sam," she told him. "How about I wash it for you later?"

"Ok," agreed the young Witwicky with a nod.

Mikadzuki watched as Sam got in, started the engine, and drove the Camaro out of the car dealership's lot. The smile fall from the Senju's face as she walked over to Mr Witwicky and his car.

"Well, ready to go?" he asked her making the teen gave a nodded his head as she got into the front set of the car before Ron pulled out heading a different route. "So, your cousin gave you the money that you need?"

"Yes," she answered as she looked for what she wanted. "Here!" She pointed to a Kawasaki Motorcycle Dealership. "Drop me off here, Mr Witwicky."

The older male nodded his head before pulling over and let her out of the car and then left knowing that she'll find a way home if she doesn't find what she wanted.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki walked up to the dealership looking at the different motorcycles there before a bright blue painted one that has hints of dark pink caught her sight and she walked over to it. She felt her eyes narrow when she caught sight of the same symbol as Sam's Car has on his steering wheel as well as her pendent.

" **Ok, this is weird** ," she let out a sigh. " **Two Autobots in one day. Alright that's it, no more** **sun**."

Just then an older man in his earlier 30s walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Hello, young lady," he greeted. "How can I help you today?"

Dark blue-gray eyes glanced over before looking back at the motorcycle with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah," she answered. "I would like this motorcycle here." She placed a hand on it. "I'll also need a matching helmet and a waist length white leather jacket to go with it."

The salesman's smile grew wider at hearing this before he signaled the pink haired girl to follow him.

"That's a good choice Darling," the man told her as they walked. "That one just came in yesterday as well."

"That's sweet," she cackled in amusement.

The salesman also cackled while holding open the door for the young teen.

…My Line…

::Arcee to Optimus Prime:: a mechanical female voice called. ::I have found Witwicky's femme friend::

::That's good work Arcee:: a mechanical male voice told her. ::Keep an optic on her as the Decepticons have an interest in her as well as Samuel::

::Yes, sir:: Arcee agreed as the young pink haired girl walked back out of the building wearing the jacket that she listed while she held the matching helmet. ::Optimus, I think that you should know that this girl has natural pink hair and dark blue-gray eyes::

::How is that possible?:: the Prime asked. 'Could it be Mikadzuki?'

::Pit if I know:: answered the femme. ::All I know is that I ran a scan on her without her knowing cause I have not seen a human that coloring before and...it came back that it's her natural hair and eye color::

::That's add:: mumbled Optimus. ::But, anyways, keep a visual on her and find out what makes the Decepticons want her so bad for::

::Got it:: the femme said as the girl put on the helmet before climbing on and she allowed the female human to start her engine. ::Arcee out::

Deciding to get some recharge after speaking with her leader Arcee allowed the pink-haired femme that for some reason reminds her of a femme teenage Optimus with a temper to do the driving.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki let out a sigh as she walked into her house from the back door while taking off her shoes that she left by the door. Throwing her book bag on the dinning room table with another sigh, the young Senju walked up a set of stairs and into her room. The dark blue-gray eyed teen's room was design to look a bit like a Japanese bedroom with a modern style to it. The four walls were pained a metallic blue with a wave design along the bottom in a sea foam green color. Against the right hand side wall sat a tomaru Japanese platform bed with blue sheets and pillowcases while the comforter was as green as the grass. Her night side sat next to her bed holding her alarm clock and bedside lamp while against the left hand side wall sat a desk that held a metallic blue laptop along with a few text books. Along the rest of the right side was a book shelf that had a few scrolls, books, and manga. All of her furniture was made out of white oak that had been painted a blue color with sea foam green wave designs.

The young Senju walked over to her dresser that sat near the bedroom door and pulled out a sea foam green bikini that has a blue wave design. Mikadzuki has always felt drawn to the colors of the waters along with the wave designs before her Chakra affinity being Water like her Father before her. With a third sigh that day, the pinkette walked into her bathroom and stripped down before throwing on the bikini along with a pair of denim shorts. Once dressed, the dark blue-gray eyed teen looked into her mirror as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail though when she finished all she did was star at her reflection.

With a fourth sigh, Mikadzuki walked out of the bathroom and down the flight of stairs heading for the front door where she threw on a pair of 4" heel strapped black sandals before heading the door and over to the Witwicky, who lived next door to her.


	2. 2: The Lake Party!

**_2: The Lake Party!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura would have taken her training as a Kunoichi seriously sooner wither then later and I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie. I, however, do own the original female character, Senju Mikadzuki. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you. Ja ne!**_

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Mikadzuki, who is the eldest child and only Daughter of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was thrown forward a good 52 years into the future from a fuinjutsu gone wrong. After getting use to the fact that her Father, Mother, younger Brother, and her nephews that she never got to meet are gone, the young Senju takes her grandnephews to raise them outside of the Village and the Elemental Nations until their 12 before allowing them to return for the Genin Exams. It's outside of the Nations that she find love with a being from another Planet called Cybertron. Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Human Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

 _ **(Past!)**_

 _A 13-year-old Mikadzuki could be seen standing over a crater from something falling from the sky to the ground and making a loud impact sound. Dark blue-gray eyes were in wide in shock they stared in a giant metal like being that was way to advance for the Elemental Nations let alone the Outside Lands._

 _'What the hell?' she breathed before looking down at the being before she looked around. 'It'll be best if no one knows about this being, but there is no way I can carry it and there's no doubt Konoha Ninjas on their way along with my parents, Uncle, and Aunt.' It was than like she had a light bulb moment before she pulled out a scroll. 'I can seal it within this scroll and take it to a cave that well have enough room for it to move and stand up.'_

 _She than slid down the sides of the hole and once she placed reached the bottom she than gently placed a hand on it's arm. However, to her surprise what she has no doubt is it's eyes snapped opened and looked at her in surprise and curiosity with a glowing bright azure blue gaze._

 _"Kon'nichiwa (Hello/Hi)," she greeted him in her native tongue, but it just looked at her before she noticed that it's eyes dimmed and than brighten once again. This time time she tried again. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae wa Senju Mikadzuki desu (Hello/Hi, my name is Mikadzuki Senju)."_

 _"Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae wa Prime Optimus desu," a deep baritone male voice came from the metal being. "Where exactly am I?"_

 _"The Elemental Nations," she answered._

 _"Is that a planet?" the Prime asked._

 _A small smile came to her face._

 _"The Planet your own is called Earth," she once again answered. "The Elemental Nations is just a part of it." The red and blue being looked at her and was able to tell that she was a youngling. "So, where are you from? Cause the Outside Lands and the Nations are not advance in technology."_

 _"I'm an autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron_ _," was the answer she got. "But, you call me an Autobot for short."_

 _'Should have known,' she thought with a sweatdropped before her head snapped up and to the edge of the crater. "You need to find a place to hide cause those of Konoha don't take kindly to anything, no matter were their from, that they can't understand." Mikadzuki had a sad look in her eyes as she thought of the bijuu and their Jinchuurikis. "I know of a place that you can hide at until your people find you."_

 _The Prime nodded his helm in agreement before he stood up to his full height and to his surprise the pinkette flashed to the top. He decided to ask her about it later, but for now he followed her after he climbed out of the crater._

...My Line...

 _The young Senju lead the Prime to a cave that was big enough for him to stand at his full height even in the back of was spacious to his surprise._

 _"This is it," she told him with a small smile. "It's out of the way of any human and it's big enough for ya."_

 _"Thank you," he thanked her with a small smile of his own._

 _"I glad to be of help," she stated._

 _"So, can you tell me about these Elemental Nations?" he asked as he was so out of his depth that it wasn't even funny._

 _"The Elemental Nations are were those, who have the ability to use their Chakra live," she started to explain. "Chakra is derived from a ninja's spiritual and physical energy. Chakra is both spiritual and physical energy added together. These two components, spiritual and body, are split evenly and make up all 100% of a person's chakra. Any given ninja's physical energy or spiritual energy can be of a higher quality than the other. What I am trying to say is this: Imagine a person with 50% spiritual energy and 50% of body energy, but they do not all ways add together 50+50=100% Chakra. Seeing as 50% spiritual can really count for 1000, so that person's chakra be 1000+50=1050% Chakra." The Prime was staring at her in surprise. "Now anything about the Elemental Nations is that we're not all advance in technology unlike those that live outside of the barrier that protect these lands. The reason for that is because we advance our bodies and use them as weapons instead of...say...a handgun. Unfortunately, we are more prune to war than so we are just coming out of the Warring Clans Era, however, there is a war between villages going on right now."_

 _The Prime vented a sigh._

 _"No matter the planet it's that there is always war," he stated._

 _"It's the way some people are," she told him with a shrug. "If it's not a war for more land than it's a war for the hell of it."_

 _Optimus could only stare at the small organic femme in surprise, shock, and worry as she spoke about war like it was normal, like she fought in one._

 _"You sound like you fount in a war," he voiced his opinion._

 _"I am fighting in one," she told him bluntly._

 _"Why?"_

 _"To protect my home, my people, and my family," was her answer._

The way she spoke made her sound like a leader even though she was just a youngling and the Prime couldn't help, but feel a bit drown to her.

...My Line...

 _ **(Present!)**_

The young Scout sat in the drive way of the Witwicky family home in his alt-mode when the pink haired femme best friend of Samuel's walked over to stand in front of him with more showing then before.

"Well, time to get you cleaned up for Sam," she stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

Bumblebee watched as she walked towards the garage where she pulled out cleaning supplies before pouring soap into the bucket that she had placed down next to her. She then filled it with water and dropped a sponge into it before she turned the water hose onto him causing the young Autobot to jump at the cold water hitting him as the Senju rise him down.

Bumblebee didn't know what to do as he watched the femme put the hose down, pick up the sponge, and started to wash him down while ignoring the fact that he had moved. The Scout relaxed as he was cleaned by the femme though when she reached the hood of the alt-mode before stopping when she couldn't reach the spot in the center of it, did he pay a bit more attention.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki stared at the spot that she hadn't gotten to yet before letting out a sigh, the young Senju leaned over the hood to reach the spot though the action caused the hood of the Camaro to heat up under her.

" _That's the way...ah, ah, ah...I like it...ah, ah, ah_ ," the radio played as the 17-year-old girl pressed her chest against the hood.

This had the pink head to roar back in anger and embarrassment.

"What in the Hell?" Mikadzuki growled in anger as she glared at the Camaro. "I swear I will never understand males human or not."

The young pinkette smirked when the very much alive car jumped in surprise.

...My Line...

Bumblebee watched as the pinkette kunoichi went back to washing him.

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the scout commed.

::Optimus here:: a deep familiar voice answered. ::Have you found the boy, yet?::

::Yes Sir:: Bumblebee informed as he watched the mech rinsed the soap off of him. ::I'm guessing that Arcee is next door at the Senju/Hatake house hold?::

::You are right in your assumption Bumblebee:: Optimus informed him. ::Send the signal tonight::

::Understood Optimus:: Bumblebee stated. ::Bumblebee out::

The young Autobot went back to watching the femme as he put everything away.

...My Line...

Once she finish with the cleaning of the young unknown Autobot Scout as well as drying him off, Mikadzuki put everything away before patting the hood of Bumblebee's Alt-mode. The young pinkette then pulled the things for a waxing and buffing as she still had time before the Lake Party.

"Well, that's all I can do for today," the dark blue-gray eyed teen sighed.

With everything put away, she turned to head back to her house to get ready.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki had just walked into the door when she was tackled by a blur of yellow and silver, but she managed to stay standing before she smiled at them.

" **Naru-chan, Tobi-chan** ," she greeted.

" **Oba-san**!" the two young boys greeted back happily.

" **Did you two have fun at the park**?" she asked them as they let her go.

The two nodded their heads quickly while an older silver haired male looked up from the book he was reading as he sat on the couch.

" **Were you over at the Witwickys**?" he asked her.

" **Hai** ," she answered with a nod. " **Have the boys been good**?"

" **Hai** ," was his answer before going back to the book.

" **Well, I am going to get ready for the Lake Party** ," she told them before heading up to the stairs to her room.

...My Line...

The young pinkette stood in front of a floor length mirror running a brush through her hair already dressed in the clothes that she's going to wear to the Lake Party. The outfit in question is a long sleeve waist length white jean jacket that has a black double ended pitch fork on the back that she has left opened over a firm fitting dark red tank top and a black leather belt holding up a pair of hip hugging dark blue skinny jeans that is tucked into a pair of mid-calf black leather combat boots. Putting down her brush, Mikadzuki then picked up a silver ribbon that she used to tie her hair into a high ponytail and once she was finished with that she then fastened on a golden crescent moon surrounding a blue friendly robotic face pendent hanging from a silver chain around her neck to complete her looks.

She looked herself over in her mirror while touching the necklace for a moment before she added light mascara and dark blue eye shadow that just made her eyes pop along with a thin layer coding of lip gloss. With one last sigh, Mikadzuki grabbed her bag that has two Jerichos 9 mm handguns along with a book and the Konohagakure forehead protector that Sarutobi Hiruzen gave her before she walked out of her room.

...My Line...

" **Alright, I'll be going** ," she told them as she walked down the stairs.

" **Have fun** ," the silver haired man told her.

She turned her eyes upon the two young boys that were now 5 years of age.

" **Now I want you two to behave for Kakashi-san** ," she told them. " **Understand**?"

" **Hai** ," the two boys answered with a nod.

She than turned back to the man.

" **Kakashi-san, make sure that they do their homework and help them if they need it**?" she asked him.

" **Hai**."

" **And when their done than take them outback where they can protect their throwing and taijutsu skills** ," she added.

" **Got it**."

She looked at three males.

" **Once this school year is done and over with than we'll head to the Elemental Nations where you two will be taught about your Chakra along with Chakra Control mix in with low level Ninjutsu and Genjutsu** ," she told the two boys.

Both of them grin with glee before she placed a kiss upon both of their foreheads making them groan. And with a laugh, she than headed out of the door to meet up with Sam.

...My Line...

A small smile came to the pinkette girl's face when she saw Sam waiting for her already in the Camaro and with a small wave to the Witwicky parents she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Judy Witwicky called out to Sam.

"Yeah, alright," Sam called back.

"Eleven o'clock!" Ron reinforced as Sam waved.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely," Judy called out once again as Sam started the Camaro before letting out a gasp.

"Seat belts on!" Ron yelled at them as Sam pulled out the drive away.

Mikadzuki let out a slight laugh though the rest of they said went unheard.

...My Line...

"Hey, Mikadzuki," Sam spoke up as he drove.

"Yeah?" she asked while she looked at him.

The young male swallowed nervously while glancing at her from the corner of his eyes at her unaware that his very much alive Camaro was listening in.

"Umm...don't get mad, but I promised that I'll pick Miles up for the Lake Party," he told her as calmly as possible.

At that moment the inside of the Camaro was deathly quiet though both Bumblebee and Sam noticed Mikadzuki's eyes narrow and darken as her KI rose.

"I'm sorry, but it almost sounded like you said that you were going to pick up Miles," she stated as calmly as possible.

Sam once again swallowed as he was hit with the young Senju's controllable KI though the young Autobot was horrified that a young human teen can even have KI and control it in the first place.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he informed.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Mikadzuki growled almost sounding a bit demonic. "You know that I hate Miles especially when he always asking me out and won't take no for an answer." She let out another growl as Sam pulled up onto Miles Street. "I swear to Kami-sama (God) that if he tries anything Samuel then both him and you well disappear and never be seen again. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" Sam yelled in fear as she glared at him before quickly climbing into the back seat while also trying to get away from Miles.

The young Scout watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and he could still see her anger rolling off her in waves though Bumblebee was a bit worried about the fact that she had looked serious about making both boys disappear and how controlled her KI was on top of that.

...My Line...

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as they pulled up to the lake.

"Of course, Miles," answered Sam. "It's a lake. Public property and besides Mikadzuki was invited." All the pinkette did was roll her eyes while she kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here." All three of them then out of the Camaro once it was parked. "Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Mikadzuki couldn't help, but snort as she walked over to Mikaela with a small smile. "I'm good, right?"

"Hey, Mikky," she greeted.

"I'm so glad you came, Mika," the dark haired girl told her as they hugged for a brief moment.

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself with all the testosterones," cackled the pinkette.

"Hey, guys, check it out," Trent said getting their attention along with his friends. "Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Mikadzuki narrowed her eyes at him though she rolled them as Miles started to climb a tree. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam answered as Trent walked over to them.

"I see that," was the jock's response as he watched. "It looks- It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Mikadzuki flinched as she had been there for the teams try out as support of Sam though she did have her basketball tryouts that same day.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked while the young pinkette raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"Haha," Sam laughed nervously. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Mikaela and Mikadzuki shared a look before they moved towards them.

"That's funny," Trent growled as he stepped forward.

"Okay, okay," the dark haired girl said as she stepped in between them while the dark blue-gray eyed girl stood next to her with her arms crossed. "You know what?" Mikaela pushed on Trent's chest. "Stop."

The two girls then walked back to the group though the young Senju looked at Sam with a 'Nice going' look.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Both the dark blue-gray eyed girl and Mikaela stood next to each other as they faced Trent.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked him with a smile.

"Oh, no," answered Trent at once. "No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny and her little bunny friend just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh," sighed Mikaela. "Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

She then reached into the truck and pulled out her bag before she and Mikadzuki turned around and started to walk down the street away from the group.

"Oh-kay," Trent said with a shrug. "You'll call me."

...My Line...

A smile came to the pink haired Senju as she heard a familiar Camaro drive up to them before slowly to a stop.

" _Who's gonna come around_ -" the radio was playing.

"Mikaela!" Sam called out. "It's Sam."

"- _when you break_?"

"Witwicky?" he asked. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." Mikaela looked over at Mikadzuki, who let out a giggle, while shrugging. "You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house." The dark haired girl stopped before both her and the young Senju turned to the Camaro. "There you go." The violet eyed teen climbed into the back first before Mikaela got into the front. "So...uh..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," the dark haired girl sighed.

"You can duck down if you want," the young Witwicky told her. "I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no," she said quickly when she realized what it sounded like. "I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"Oh," Sam breathed.

"This same situation that I'm always in," she told him. "'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" asked Sam.

"Preached it Sista," Mikadzuki praised. "A calm and collected leader like personality, big arms with six pack abs, a nice light porcelain skin tone, neck length messy dark colored hair that's so dark that it has a tint of red, and the most beautiful eyes of beautiful azure blue." Mikaela let out a giggle as the young Senju had once told her that same description of her prefect dream boy and that she had already meet only for him to leave cause his people need his help. "Still doesn't mean that you should have to settle with a guy like that with a very small brain."

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car," he told her making the two girls to look at him. "Like, I just put in that light there." He was trying to show off his muscles to Mikaela. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you... are you new to school?" Mikaela asked him. "This year? This your first year?"

'Well, this is awkward,' Mikadzuki thought.

"Oh, no," answered Sam. "No. We've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do- do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked him.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History," Sam answered. "Language arts. Math. Science."

"Sam."

"Sam. Yeah."

"Sam Wilkicky."

"Wit-wicky," Sam corrected.

"God, you know what?" asked the dark haired girl. "I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No, it's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable," Sam told her before the Camaro started to drive on it's own. "Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on." The young Senju looked at the radio when it turned on playing Sexual Healing before she started to giggle. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

" _When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing_ -"

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-"

" _Sexual healing. Sex-u-al_."

Mikadzuki's giggling turned into a full blown laughter.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do.

"Uh-huh," Mikaela said sarcastically as she was pulling her into a half ponytail.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

The Senju was holding her sides as her laugh got louder when the car played I feel good as they came to a stop on top of a hill.

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-"

" _Wooooah! Ah feel good_!"

"Just pop the hood," Mikaela ordered as she got out of the Camaro with Mikadzuki right behind her still cackling and it wasn't long before Sam joined the two girls in front of the car. "Whoa, nice headers." Once the hood was up. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster," Mikadzuki answered for Mikaela having been around the other girl long enough to learn a thing or two about cars.

"Oh. I like to go faster."

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose."

"Yeah?" asked Sam. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, my dad," she answered. "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird," Sam said in surprise. "I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." He then looked away from her. "Oh my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it," she informed. "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent."

"Unh."

"He hates it."

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

"Okay," Mikaela stated while Mikadzuki started to giggle again. "You want to fire it up for me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

The Senju face palmed while the unknown Autobot mentally groaned in disbelief while Mikaela let out a sigh.

"You know what?" she asked. "I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah...Good luck with your car."

"Alright," Sam stated as the two girls grabbed their bag out of the Camaro before walking away. "Walking's healthy, right? Oh, God, no no no no no no no no no no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

" _Baby come back_!" the radio started to play.

"Whoo."

" _Any kind of fool could see_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he quickly slammed the hood closed and got back into the Camaro before spinning it around.

The dark blue-gray eyed girl noticed the smile on Mikaela's face as they walked.

" _There was something- in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah! You can blame it all on me_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he drove up to them. "Wait a second!"

" _I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_!"

The young Banes and Senju than got back into the Camaro and Sam took off down the road.

...My Line...

"There it is," Sam told Mikaela when he pulled up in front of her place.

"I had fun," the dark haired girl told him. "Um. So, you know, thanks for listening."

The young Senju smiled as the radio played What I've Done.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"You-you think I'm shallow?"

The pinkette looked at her dark haired friend in surprise and disbelief along with Sam.

"I think you're...No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

"Okay," Mikaela told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you at school."

"Alright," Sam agreed as she got out of the Car and walked towards the house. "That's stupid...that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid." He looked back up at her to see that Mikaela waved at him before walking inside. "Oh God." Sam let out a chuckle. "Oh my God. I love my car."

"Good job, Sam," Mikadzuki told him as she climbed into the front.

"Thanks Mika," Sam thanked her.

"Hey, your parents won't mind if I stay then night?" she asked. "I'm just to tire to head home even..."

"Though you live next door," Sam cackled. "Yeah, they won't mind."

The young Senju smiled before Sam headed for their neighborhood.


	3. 3: Mikadzuki Meet the Autobots!

**_3: Mikadzuki Meet the Autobots!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura would have taken her training as a Kunoichi seriously sooner wither then later and I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie. I, however, do own the original female character, Senju Mikadzuki. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you. Ja ne!**_

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Mikadzuki, who is the eldest child and only Daughter of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was thrown forward a good 52 years into the future from a fuinjutsu gone wrong. After getting use to the fact that her Father, Mother, younger Brother, and her nephews that she never got to meet are gone, the young Senju takes her grandnephews to raise them outside of the Village and the Elemental Nations until their 12 before allowing them to return for the Genin Exams. It's outside of the Nations that she find love with a being from another Planet called Cybertron. Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Human Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

 _ **(Past!)**_

 _It was the next day when Mikadzuki returned to the cave that where the Autobot that she had found the other day was hiding._

 _"Ohaiyo, Prime-san (Good Morning)," she greeted as she walked in._

 _The Prime cackled as the pinkette climbed a sat of rocks to be slightly eye leveled with him. He was actually wondering what he could learn about these Elemental Nations from the youngling._

 _"Ohaiyo, young one," he returned the greeting. "And please there's no need to be formal."_

 _Mikadzuki smiled a small smile up at him that made Optimus think that she had some training in the roll of a leader to the point that it's not easy for her to show a lot of her emotions. He was the same way when it came to his own emotions though he didn't think that there were humans with the same problem, but here was a youngling no older than 13 Earth Years that's not very good with showing her emotions._

 _"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama raised my Brothers and I to be polite since we could walk and talk to those we've just meet or don't like," she informed him. "Besides it is consider rude to call someone that one has just meet by their given name."_

 _The Prime blinked as the last part sounded like she was resisting it from memory._

 _"I see," he sighed before he raised an optic ridge. "Why do you not show emotions? I thought organics were emotional."_

 _"A ninja must always keep their emotions in check for it can be used against them where it can lead them to an early grave," she stated and once again she sounded like she was resisting it from memory. "Though I do have a problem with my temper." She gave a cackle. "However, it's normal of one of Uzumaki blood to have that kind of problem." A soft look came to her eyes. "Okaa-sama, Itama-otouto, and Kawarama-otouto have the same problem as I do." She gave him a slight smirk. "It is consider taboo within the Elemental Nations to anger an Uzumaki especially a full-blooded Uzumaki as we tend to be deadly when angered."_

 _"What can you tell me about these Clans that you have mentioned before?" the Prime asked in wonder._

 _The young Senju gave a nod before she went into explain how the ninja world came into being or at least how every thought how Ninjutsu was created._

...My Line...

 _ **(Present!)**_

Mikadzuki was laying wide awake in the bed that she has at the Witwicky house when she didn't feel like going home to an empty house and unable to fall to asleep as thoughts of the symbol that is on the steering wheel of Sam's Camaro and on the front of her Motorcycle ran through her head, and there was also the fact that that yellow and black car gave off a feel as if it was alive to the point that she did wonder if they were the teammates and subornate of Optimus. It also didn't help that she could see that something was on the lenses that looked like a map. With a sigh, the young Senju got up from her bed, put on her shoes as well as white jean jacket, and headed down stairs to get a glass of water when she heard what sounded like an engine starting making to look out the window.

"Oh, God," she heard Sam say as he ran out of his room and onto a balcony in the hallway looking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Mikadzuki raised an eyebrow as she moved towards the stairs. "Hey, that's my car! Hoh- No! No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Sam, what's going on?" the pinkette asked as the boy ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Some one is stealing my Car," was the answer she got before Sam ran outside. "Dad, call the cops!" Mikadzuki quickly rushed outside to see the young Witwicky grab his bike and take off after the Camaro. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?"

"I can't believe that doing this," she sighed before quickly following at a fast run that has just enough speed to keep both the car and Sam in sight.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he held his phone to his ears making the young Senju to sigh in annoyance. "911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

...My Line...

The young Senju raised an eyebrow as Bumblebee pulled into a junkyard before Sam jumped off his bike and the both of the walked inside.

"Samuel James Witwicky," Mikadzuki growled as she followed him through the yard. "I swear to Kami-sama that if you get us arrested then I will prank you to within an inch of your life."

All Sam did was swallow hard in fear as he had seen the result of one of the young Senju's revenge pranks before and he did not want to be on the other side of it.

"Mikadzuki..." he trailed off as they caught sight of a giant yellow robot standing a few feet away from them. "Oh my God."

'What in the?' the pinkette thought as the young Scout pointed a spotlight up to the sky. "Dear Kami." Senpuu then titled her head when she what looked like wings on his back. "He's actually kinda of adorable, ya know."

"What the heck?" Sam asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "You know what?" He waved his hand at her as she gone and opened her mouth to respond. "I don't want to know." A look of smugness crossed the Senju's face before she turned back to look at the Camaro 'bot when Sam pulled out his cell phone. "My name- is Sam Witwicky." Senpuu rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And this is Mi..."

"Don't you dare!" the pinkette growled at him as she gave him a death glare making him turn the phone back onto himself.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" Sam asked before he pointed the phone towards where the robot stood for a moment and then turned it back to himself. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine." The Senju groaned in annoyance. "I'm holding it for Miles."

"What in the hell?" she asked in shock.

"No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true," Sam corrected. "It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "Mojo, I love you."

With a roll of her eyes, Mikadzuki looked over their hiding place to where the 'bot was and found that he was no longer there before she turned back to Sam.

"Sam, the car's gone so let's go back home," she told him as they slowly walked back while looking around for any danger.

It was then that Mikadzuki took off in sprint when 2 dogs started to charge at them while barking making Sam to quickly follow her as he too ran away from them.

"No!" he yelled in fear. "No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" The two of them run into a building and while Sam climbed onto some barrels Mikadzuki pushed Chakra into her soles and climbed up the wall. "Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" It was then that Sam's car crashed through another entrance. "Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!" The car then chased the dogs away before he started to drive around Sam. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!"

Once Sam ran outside, Mikadzuki dropped from the wall and landed in a crouch before she looked towards the exist when she heard the sirens of the police.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam breathed. "Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

"Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands."

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood."

All the Senju did was roll her eyes before she turned towards the car.

" _Aren't you going to follow him_?" he asked through the radio.

"Nope," she answered at once.

" _Oh_."

"Shill we go?' she asked him with a smile before the Camaro opened up it's driver side door and allowed her get in. "It's been a long night." She felt the car shake as if he was laughing while he drove out the way he came in. "Just pull up in front of my house." There were a few clicks, crisp, and whirs from Camaro. "I'll let Mr Witwicky know about Sam getting arrested."

...My Line...

It was getting light out as the 'bot pulled up in front the Senju's house, the young pink haired teen got out of the car before rushing over to the Witwickys while the Camaro left.

"Mr Witwicky!" she called out as he ran inside. "Mr Witwicky!"

The older man walked down the stairs with a yawn before he looked at her.

"What is it Mikadzuki?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, the young Senju decided to be blunt.

"Sam's been arrested," she stated plainly.

The older Witwicky let out a groan before turning around and walk back upstairs.

"Let me get dressed," he told her with sigh.

The pink haired girl just stood in the spot she was upon coming into the house waiting and once he came back down, the two left to get Sam.

...My Line...

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being," Sam said as if he was talking to a slow person. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up?" asked the Deputy that was interrogating him. "Wow. It's really neat." This had the dark blue-gray eyed girl rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, chiefie." It was that she narrowed her eyes when the deputy handed Sam a cup and a tissue. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Sam looked at the things in his hands before looking at the deputy with a confused expression on his face. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam answered with a shake of his head.

Mikadzuki felt her eyebrow twitched when another deputy tossed the one interrogating Sam a pill bottle.

"What's these?" he asked as he held it up to show Sam. "Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

"Those are his dog's pain pills," the pinkette kunoichi stated with annoyance clear in her voice.

"You know, a Chihuahua," Ron backed him up when the deputy looked at him. "A little..."

The deputy let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead which showed his gun that Sam caught sight of.

"What was that?" the deputy asked when he noticed.

"Huh?" was both Sam's and Mikadzuki's question.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent?" the deputy asked him as he got into Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"You know what?' the young Japanese teen growled as she forced Sam to stand up. "That's enough of this fucking shit."

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Let's go Sam," the Senju ordered before she dragged him out with Ron right behind them.

...My Line...

Once they got back, the pink head headed for her house where she collapsed on the couch and fall asleep not even caring to go up stairs or take off her jacket. But, when she woke up at round 12 pm she noticed that she was in her room, in bed with the covers over her, and her jacket off, however, she just sat up in bed with yawn having a guess that Kakashi must have had brought her up when he found her on the couch. The young Senju then got up out of the bed and walked into her bathroom where she stripped out of her night clothes and then jumped into the shower to clean herself off from the late night/early this morning adventure. When she finished with her shower, she got, dried off, and then wrapped the towel around herself before walking into her bedroom and over to her dresser where she pulled out an pink matching bra and underwear.

Once she had them on, she than pulled a firm fitting mid-thigh length mesh fish netting dark gray one piece before she walked over to her closet where she pulled out a short sleeved mid-thigh length dark blue battle kimono with a silver double ended pitch fork on the back that has slits up both sides while a crimson red obi holds it together. She than headed over to her bed where she pulled on a pair of tight black leggings pants under the kimono before she than sat down and pulled on a pair of opened toed thick 2' heel feminine dark red ninja sandals on her feet and then added her necklace. However, she used a hair clip that was in the shape of a burnt orange spiral outlined in white to place her hair into a half-ponytail after she blow dried it and ran a brush through it. With a look in the mirror, she than placed her hip pouch onto her left hand side waist while on her right mid-thigh sat another pouch upon white bandages, she than looked at her left wrist were a tattoo of black colored Japanese characters that stood for sword sat. Taking a last look in the mirror, Mikadzuki let out a sigh as she tied a forehead protector with a leaf craved into a metal plate sown onto a black cloth around her forehead seeing as she had felt something off with that day before she quickly headed out the door to go over to Sam's, who she had plans to hang out with him.

...My Line...

It was right when the pinkette walked into the house from the back door that she saw Sam walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mika, Mo," he greeted them him.

"Morning," the kunoichi greeted back as she made herself a cup of coffee.

She then took a sip of the coffee while Mojo jumped up onto the counter to look out of the window.

"Mojo, Mojo," Sam chanted as he got a jug of milk out of the fridge.

Mikadzuki let out a groan when Mojo started to bark as he looked at something out of the window.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo," she ordered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's too early. Please?"

He then looked out of the window to see what caused the dog to bark before he jumped back in shock and drops the milk onto the floor while he started to panic.

"What the hell, Sam?" the young Senju asked in anger as the boy grabbed Mojo, the phone, and her wrist before pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Miles?" Sam asked when someone answered. "Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

" _What are you talking about, man_?" she heard Miles asked as she looked out the window to see the camaro parked innocently under the window.

"Satan's Camaro," Sam answered him. "In my yard. It's stalking me and Mika."

He then hung up the phone, placed Mojo down, and pulled Mikadzuki outside with him where he jumped onto his Mother's pink bike before taking off while the pink head just stood where he left her when he let of her wrist.

"Get on youngling," a female voice spoke from behind as the Camaro took off after Sam.

Mikadzuki jumped in surprised before turning around to only see the bike.

"Huh?"

"Just do what I say," the motorcycle growled.

"Ok, let's go get that idiot," she sighed as he put on her helmet and then climbed on. "What's going on anyways? And who are you?"

"My name is Arcee," the motorcycle answered as it peeled out of the yard to follow Sam and the Camaro. "And as for your first question. My Leader can explain it better then I can."

"I see," the Japanese teen sighed.

...My Line...

"Aah!" Sam screamed in fear as he paddles quickly. "Aah-" He looked to see that the Camaro was following him on the side walk. "Stop!"

"Camaro-bot, you're not supposed to drive on the side walk," Mikadzuki stated calmly though she had a smirk in place.

"My temporary partner's name is Bumblebee, youngling," Arcee told her.

"Oh, well, he does look like one," the Senju stated making the femme to cackle.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he chanted. "Oh, oh-" Mikadzuki flinched when Sam hit a bump in the side walk and went over the handle bars of the bike in front of Bugger King where Mikaela was hanging out with her other friends. "Whoaah!"

"Oh, my God!" once of the dark-haired girl's friends gasped.

"Sam?" said dark-haired girl asked.

"That has got to hurt," the kunoichi cackled.

"Oh, hi," Sam grunted in greeting

"That was, uh, that was really...awesome."

"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, alright?" Sam asked in answer as he got up and picked up the bike. "I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." He then took off with Bumblebee following him again. "Got to go."

...My Line...

The young Senju raised an eyebrow when he noticed a police car.

"Since when do cops use mustangs for their cars?" she asked before she noticed the words on the side though she had to narrow her eyes to make them out as they looked like they were spinning and moving around. "And I thought that they have To Serve and Protect on the side of their cars and not To Punish and Enslave."

"It's the Decepticon Barricade, Mikadzuki," Arcee told him.

"I don't like this," the young Japanese teen sighed. " **And I thought being a kunoichi was a pain**." She quickly changed to English. "We still have to after Sam."

"You got it," Acree agreed as she really sped up.

...My Line...

Acree pulled up to an abandon parking lot which allowed the young Senju to jump off while taking off her helmet for she ran in and it didn't take her long to find Sam in an abandon parking lot by his yelling.

"No!" Sam was heard yelling making her to pick up the pace. "Stop! Oh, God." She, of course, came to a stop when She saw the police car there with Sam on the ground and moving forward making him scoot back. "Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"SAM!" she yelled as she rushed to his side.

"I'm-whoah!" Sam screamed. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh-whoah whoa-stop, stop!

"Stop it you psycho 'Con!" the young Senju yelled as she moved as well worried that it might hit them.

"Please!" the young Witwicky yelled that he didn't hear what she said. "Okay, what do you want from me? Okay." Then he's shock it started to transform before his eyes though the Japanese teen was already moving to run. "Oh, God, no! No!"

"Run Sam!" the dark blue-gray eyed female yelled at him as she pulled Sam with her.

"Oh, shit!" Sam cursed as they took off running away from the Decepticon. "Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!" The two of them cried out when Barricade hit them and sent them into another car. "It's a bad dream."

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" the Decepticon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"Yeah," Sam answered nervously.

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?" Barricade asked him.

With a growl, Mikadzuki charged up another kunai with Chakra before she throw it at the 'Can before grabbing Sam and the two run over the roof of the car and jumped onto the ground with the young Witwicky screaming. As they ran towards the entrance/exist of the lot when they noticed Mikaela heading their way making the young Senju to groan.

"Get back!" Sam yelled at her as she turned into the lot. "Stop! Whoah!"

The Japanese teen came to a stop when Sam tackled the dark-haired girl off of her motorbike.

"Oh-God!" Mikaela groaned as she took off her helmet and tossed it aside. "What is your problem, Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster right there!" Sam answered her. "It just attacked me and Mikadzuki! Here he comes!" They all looked over to see Barricade running towards them while growling. "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

"Sam, what is that thing?"

Just then to their shock and the young Senju's secret happiness a car and motorcycle spun onto the scene with the Camaro knocking Barricade off his feet before pulling to a stop next to the others while the motorcycle started to transform.

"You have to get in the car," Sam ordered her. "Get in."

"I don't want-I don't want to," Mikaela told him scared.

"Get in the car," Sam told her. "Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

"Get in!" Sam ordered as she jumped in. "Mikadzuki."

"ARCEE!" the teen called in concern.

"Go with Bumblebee, Mikadzuki!" she called out to the young human teen as she fought with Barricade.

The young Senju looked at Arcee once last time before jumping into the back seat of Bumblebee followed Sam.

"Go, go, go, go, go," Sam ordered once all three of them were in.

...My Line...

The kunoichi didn't know if she yell at the Scout or laugh when he started to play Pretty Handsome Awkward in the car chase where Barricade chased after Bumblebee while Arcee chased him.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Oh, God!" Mikaela yelled. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not," Sam told her. "No, we're not gonna die."

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Fuck it-" Mikaela cursed.

Mikadzuki cursed out Bumblebee in Japanese when he drove towards a glass window of a building.

"Oh, my God!" Sam yelled when he noticed as well. "No! We're gonna die!" The young Senju was still cursing out the 'bot, but she added in death threats as well when he drove right through the glass. "Oh, my God!"

"Oh, oh my God!" Mikaela panicked as all two cars and motorcycle did a U-turn though Barricade didn't do it right.

This allowed Arcee and Bumblebee to get more of a head start.

...My Line...

Bumblebee backed up into a darken corner of a Power Station with Arcee next to him before both of them turned off their lights and engines.

"We're locked in," Sam noted when the Camaro locked the doors to keep them in. "Unh! The car won't start."

" **No shit, Captain Obvious** ," Mikadzuki growled in Japanese. " **Kami, I should have stayed in the Elemental Nations**."

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" asked Sam just as Barricade could be seen driving past their hiding place. "Okay." All three looked the keys that turned as the Decepticon started to back up. "Time to start..." With a roar both Bumblebee and Arcee shot off from their hiding place, pasted the 'Con, over a bridge, and then Bumblebee spun around opened his doors and sent Sam, Mikaela, and Mikadzuki falling out before he and the motorcycle transformed taking fighting stances. "Oof!"

"DIE!" Barricade roared while transforming in mid-air and tackling both 'bots before he unleashed a mini-con.

Mikadzuki stayed where she was as she watched the fight looking worried for the two good 'bots, but she mostly worried about Arcee even though she doesn't know her all that well. Once Barricade was down, the two 'Bots turned around and walked towards the three teens as Sam and Mikaela joined Mikadzuki.

"What are they?"

"Their robots," Sam answered.

"Nah, really?" the kunoichi asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Sam glared at her while Mikaela giggled and Arcee smirked.

"But, like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced...robots," Sam stated as he moved towards them. "Their probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, their definitely Japanese."

"No, they're not," sighed the Japanese female only to be ignored.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think they wants to hurt us," informed Sam. "They would have done that already."

"Really?" asked Mikaela. "Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

The blue femme and the pink haired girl looked at each other with amusement.

"I think they wants something from me."

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it," Mikadzuki stated with smile.

"Can you talk?" asked Sam after shooting a glare at the Senju.

" _XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System_ ," asked Bumblebee.

"So, you...you talk through the radio?" asked the violet eyed teen for the other two.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful_ ," Bumblebee's radio answered as he pointed at her. " _You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

Arcee cackled at the sight of her charge blushing in embarrassment and then the glare she threw her way.

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked as he completely ignored the weird factor of what happened. "What was that?"

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain-Throughout the inanimate vastness of space-Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven-hallelujah_!" Bumblebee answered him.

"Visitors from heaven?" asked Mikaela quietly. "What, what are you two, like, an alien or something?"

"You got it youngling," Arcee answered as Bumblebee nodded while pointing at her before the two of them returned to the Alt-mode.

" _Any more questions you want to ask_?"

"They wants us to get in the car," breathed Sam

"And go where?"

Mikadzuki didn't have to be told twice so she got onto Arcee as she put on her helmet while Sam looked at Mikaela.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" he asked Mikaela.

...My Line...

The femme and the pink haired teen noticed Bumblebee take off leaving the two humans on the side of the road and he drove up to them.

"What did you two do or say to him?" Arcee asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything, but Mikaela insulted his looks and he kicked us out before taking off," answered Sam quickly.

Mikadzuki looked at them in surprise before he looked behind her guardian and her to see a new slick Camaro pull up to them.

"Huh?" she breathed in surprise. "Guys!"

"What-?" Sam asked while Mikaela gasped before they got back into Bumblebee's Alt-mode.

The two Autobots then returned to the road.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki got off Arcee once she pulled to a stop in an alleyway while pulling off her helmet before moving over to Sam and Mikaela, who had both gotten out of Bumblebee. To his surprise a GMC Topkick, a Porsche Pontiac, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a Peterbilt Semi-Truck drove up and then coming to a stop in front of them before the Semi started to transform followed by the others. Hell, Acree transformed along with them. But, that wasn't what had Mikadzuki staring at the all to familiar Semiformer in front of them.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the Prime asked in a really deep voice.

The pink haired teen stared at him wondering if he remembered her or not, however, she was a ware of the connection that she had felt before, but she know that it was a different connection than the one she felt with Arcee. She had even noticed Optimus glance at her with shock, confusion, happiness, and slight interest before looking back at Sam.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime," the 42 feet Autobot told them. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But, you can call us Autobots for short," the Search and Rescue Hummer told them though his optics where on the Prime and the Japanese teen.

"Autobots."

"What's crackin', little bitches?" asked the Porsche Pontiac.

"My first lieutenant."

"Hyah!"

Mikadzuki let out a cackle when the Lieutenant preformed some break dancing moves.

"Designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz told them as he flipped back to set on a car.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"The internet," Arcee and Mikadzuki answered at the same time.

This got looks from the other Autobots as well as cackles though Optimus gave a small smile.

"That is correct," he agreed with them as he looked back at Sam "We did learn Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He then pointed at an Autobot behind them. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

They all turned around when they heard the sounds of a clicking sound to see two cannons pointed at them which made Arcee growl making Optimus to single to stay back while he noticed that Mikadzuki had whipped out a handgun and pointed it at Ironhide's optic.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh, I know I am," Mikadzuki answered as she took the safety off. "But, I believe the question is, are you?"

The Weapons Specialist looked at her in surprise, but amusement only the Prime let out a sigh of fond annoyance.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus ordered.

"Mikadzuki," Arcee spoke up making her to look at femme.

The human female's name got a start out of those around them and the Prime looked at her with more in wonder. With a sigh, the Japanese teen tucked her gun into the back of her obi with her hair covering it as Sam and Mikaela looked at her in surprise.

"Just kidding," Ironhide informed him. "I just wanted to show him my cannons." He then looked at the Japanese female, who was smirking up at him. "Good call in aiming for the optic, youngling."

"I think we're going to get along just fine Ironhide," the kunoichi stated before a glint came to her eyes. "And love the cannons by the way big guy."

Ironhide smirked at this though he got a look of confusion when he heard the quiet growl from his leader and Prime.

"Heh," Sam laughed nervously.

"Oh boy," groaned the blue femme Autobot.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," the Prime went on.

"Mmm," he sniffed the air making Mikadzuki to look at the blue femme with a raised eyebrow. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the dark-haired femme." At that the young Senju busted up laughing as Sam and Mikaela looked embarrassed before he looked at Optimus. "It also seem that the Japanese teen has an unknown energy running through her body, Prime."

The Prime looked at his medical officer before looking at the human femme, who was toying with an all to familiar pendent, and looked away from the two of them.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus went on to get off the embarrassing subject.

"Bumblebee, right?"

" _Check out the rep, yep, second to none_ -" Bumblebee's radio played as he punched the air while bouncing.

"So, you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded his head once before a red laser like beam hit his neck making the three teens to look over at Ratchet.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle."

"Awe, the poor guy," Mikadzuki said in sympathy.

"I'm still working on them."

"And this is one of our femme Autobots, Arcee," Prime finished the introductions as he stood up to his full height. "She is also the guardian of you, Mikadzuki."

The Japanese teen nodded her head at that as the two shared a look.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," he answered. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?"

"Megatron?" the young Senju asked confused having heard about him from the Prime.

Optimus placed two of his fingers to his temple and then from his optic came...a blue laser?

"Our planet was once a powerful empire," he answered as he showed them. "Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars." The pink haired male glared at the hologram of the Decepticon. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Oh, My grandfather," breathed Sam.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," the Prime told them. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

"eBay?" asked Mikadzuki as her temper flared. "eBay, Samuel?" Sam swallowed as he heard the growl in her words. "WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" She was giving him a dark blue-gray eye death glare that made them look even darker. "You know what?" She held up her hand. "I don't want to know because I already the answer." She glared at him again as she cracked her knuckles. "You weren't thinking that's what." Optimus stepped forward and picked the dark blue-gray eyed teen up just as she jumped at Sam to beat him black and blue. "Hey!"

The Japanese teen gave him a pout with her arms crossed, but she didn't look angry anymore, however, the Prime did notice something flash across her face and he wondered if she could still feel connect between them after all this time before he looked back at the two humans.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet informed them.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Well, we're screwed seven ways to Sunday," sighed Mikadzuki.

Arcee looked at her before looking back at the Witwicky.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" asked Mikaela.

"He better or I'll kill him myself," the Japanese teen growled.


	4. 4: S-7! Wait! What's S-7!

**_4: S-7! Wait?! What's S-7?!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura would have taken her training as a Kunoichi seriously sooner wither then later and I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie. I, however, do own the original female character, Senju Mikadzuki. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you. Ja ne!**_

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Mikadzuki, who is the eldest child and only Daughter of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was thrown forward a good 52 years into the future from a fuinjutsu gone wrong. After getting use to the fact that her Father, Mother, younger Brother, and her nephews that she never got to meet are gone, the young Senju takes her grandnephews to raise them outside of the Village and the Elemental Nations until their 12 before allowing them to return for the Genin Exams. It's outside of the Nations that she find love with a being from another Planet called Cybertron. Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Human Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

 _ **(Past!)**_

 _A good month has pass since Mikadzuki and Optimus meet each other and they struck up a friendship as they had a bit in common such as a joy of learning new things and being taught how to be leaders for their people. However, the pinkette also finds herself slowly, but surely falling in love with the Cybertronian even though he wasn't of flash and blood. Well, she knew that she was always one to go for someone's personality and not their looks or what where their from, but she did have to admit that even for a robot from another planet he was good looking._

 _The Prime was also aware of his going feelings for the pink haired youngling though he didn't make a move as she was only 13 and thus he was way older than her. He didn't know how long he was going be stuck on her planet, but he was going to use that time to get to know her and her world though from little he was able to learn in the month that he knew her showed that even here there is war. He was also worried about her mental health when she admitted to having offlined a follow human even though it was in defense of her younger Brothers when she was just 8 in Earth years. It was something that he could tell still hunts her to this day, but she had stated that one's first kill was always the one that stood out the most as least according to her Father and the Prime couldn't help, but thank that he was right about that one._

 _"Kon'nichiwa, Optimus," she greeted him as she walked into the cave._

 _After about two weeks of knowing each other, the two of them started to call each other by their given name. The Prime smiled at her before the two started a conversion with each other about their worlds._

...My Line...

 _ **(Present!)**_

The pink haired 17-year-old looked out of the window of the Semi's passenger set with a completely blank look on her face unaware that the Prime was watching her and that he had ran a scan on her.

"Mikadzuki," his voice broke her from her thoughts.

Dark blue-gray eyes looked over at the radio.

"Optimus?"

"Do you..."

" **Hai** ," she answered his unasked question. "I haven't forgotten anything."

In the driver's seat next to her, a man with short hair that was so dark that it looked like it had a red tint to it while his eyes were a glowing bright azure blue, appeared. The man looked to be no older than in his late 20s to his earlier 30s making a smile came to her lips though it was small, however, he still saw it no matter how small it was.

"How is it that you..." the man started to ask in Optimus' voice before stopping. "That you still look like your in your teens?"

"That's because physical I am in my teens," she answered.

"What?" he asked in shock as he looked over at her. "How..."

"When I was 16, my Aunt, Mother, and I were working on a seal that could be used to get one of Konoha's ninjas over enemy lines without risk coming to their lives," she started to explain. "However, some how, someway, a group of ninjas from Kumogakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Clouds) within Kaminari no Kuni (The Land of Lightning) managed to sneak into Konoha and then the Senju Compound. They attacked us when my Aunt and Mother were just about to put Chakra into the seal." She looked over at him. "A fight broke out my Father and I launched a Water Style Jutsu while my Brothers used a Lightning Style Jutsu which took a good bit of them. But, there was still some left so we each took on our own opponents." She looked down at her hands. "My opponent and I fought while I was still in the middle of the seal. It was an even fight, but he still managed to push me back a bit before channeled Chakra to my right foot sole and kicked in his stomach sending him flying." She than let out a sigh. "However, it was already to late to realize my mistake. The seal had been scuffed up a bit and with what little Chakra I had used made it activate. I was unable to move from where I was standing and the last I remember was that the seal exploded." She looked at him again. "Than the next thing I knew was waking up in the backyard of the main house of the Senju Clan with a much older looking Sarutobi Hiruzen and a team of ANBU Black Ops standing over me."

The Prime stared at her with wide eyes as he took him what she had told him.

"So, that Seal sent you forward in time?" he asked.

" **Hai** ," she answered with a nod. "Sarutobi told me that my parents, my Brothers and their wives, my nephews and their own wives, and my Aunt were dead. The only living family I had left was my younger Cousin Tsunade, who was out of the village, and my Grandnephews."

"Than why are you not with them in the village?" the Prime asked her.

"Who says that their not with me?" she asked as she gave him a smirk before it turned into a frown and glint of anger could be seen in her eyes. "My youngest Bother's only Son and child, who managed to become the Fourth Hokage, died the night his only Son was born."

"What?"

"The cause of his death..." Here her hands clenched into fists in her lap. "Was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Somehow, somehow, the Nine-tails was released from it's seal and summoned into the middle of the village. It killed so many people, Minato, Kawarama's Son, ended up sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune within his own child at the cost of his life."

Optimus could see that she was upset that she would never get know the man that was her nephew.

"At least he has you and his Mother."

"Just myself and his cousin," she corrected.

"What?"

"His Mother was the Kyuubi's Second Jinchuuriki," she informed him. "And a Jinchuuriki's seal is only at it's weakest during childbirth." She looked down. "If a bijuu is extracted from it's host than that host dies and an Uzumaki is no different, but from what Sarutobi told me is that Uzumaki Kushina, Minato's wife, had a strong will and was so stubborn that she could out stubborn even an Uchiha." She let out a snort of amusement and even the Prime cackled. "She lived long enough to help Minato with the sealing and she even took a blow that was meant for my Grandnephew."

The Prime could tell that this upset her so decided to drop it.

"We're almost at Sam's," he told her.

"Drop me off in front of my place," she stated. "I need to make sure that Kakashi, the only surviving student of Minato's, hides the boys and himself." She gave Optimus a smile when he looked at her confused. "I'm being realist here cause I know for a fact that your teams arrival has got the attention of the government."

The Autobot Commander agreed with her assessment of a problem that he didn't think about.

...My Line...

Once they reached Sam's and Mikadzuki's street, the semi pulled up in front of a painted blue house before the passenger door opened and the pinkette jumped out. She blurred towards the door of the house as the semi moved to the alleyway between the two houses. The Senju quickly opened up the door and rushed inside where she was greeted by the two 5-year-olds and her fellow teen.

"Kakashi, take these two and go to the hideout," she ordered as she moved up the stairs.

" **Huh** ," the Hatake blinked. " **Wait, hold on...are you worried about S-7**?"

" **HAI**!" she yelled out to him. " **Now take them and hide them**!" She was quick to grab her katana and sealed within her wrist were the kanji for sword appeared before she moved back down the stairs than out the backdoor. " **HURRY UP**!"

Kakashi was quick to spring into attention as he grabbed the two boys before opening a trap door that was well hidden.

...My Line...

"I need you two to stay here, alright?" Sam told the two girls as he and Mikaela got out of the camaro while Mikadzuki blurred in being next to him. "You two got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them," Sam went on. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" asked Sam before he ran into his yard.

"He does know that having them to stay is going to be impossible, right?" the pinkette asked as she looked over at Mikaela. "After all they are so much taller then us."

Mikaela cackled nervously knowing that her Senju friend had a point before the dark blue-gray eyed girl lifted herself onto the gates and into one of the trees to get a better look.

"Thanks for staying on my path," they heard Ron say sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," they heard Sam's panicked voice while Mikadzuki saw Sam slam the back door shut when Ron tried to open it. "No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron started to say

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores," breathed Sam.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Life is great, huh?"

"Life..." Sam turned around when he heard one of the Autobots transform and stand up to see it was Optimus. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

Mikadzuki was the next one to turn around to see him.

"What in the hell?" she asked quietly in shock. "Yo, Optimus." The Prime looked at her as she placed her hands onto her hips. "I get that you need the glasses, but please give Sam some time to get them." She then noticed that the rest of the Autobot team followed their leader and transformed as well. "You guys are suppose to be Robots in Disguise. So please be patient." She, however, just ended up with throwing her hands into the air when all of them just ignored her suggestion and started to move into the backyard. "OK, don't take my advice and get found out."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't," Sam spoke up. "I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," Sam told him. "I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna." Sam looked back to see Optimus move into the yard. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" asked Ron

"Right now," Sam answered with nodded.

" _Shh, shh, shh_."

"The-" Sam looked back at the noise to see Bumblebee looking around the corner. "Uh-I love you. God, I love you just so much right now.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you," Ron informed him as Bumblebee listened. "You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Sam asked. "Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Bumblebee looked at others and shushed them while Ron moved to head back inside.

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you!" Sam called after him. "Sleep good, handsome man!" As he turned around to face the Autobots as they all walked further into the yard, Mikadzuki jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet before looking at them annoyed. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" The young Senju let out a sigh while placing her hands onto her hips again as Optimus walked around the yard. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the-please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no!" Then to her shock and Sam's horror the Prime stepped on and crunched the fountain. "Oh, no!"

"Oh-oops. Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I-you couldn't-You couldn't wait for five-you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam asked. "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" He then rushed over to where Mikadzuki was standing with Mikaela. "I told you two to watch them. I told you two."

"Okay, you know what?" Mikaela told him. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"I did try to stop them, but their more impatient then I am and that's saying something," the Senju stated with annoyances.

Just then a high pitch barking sounded with in the air making them all to look over to see Mojo run over to Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad," Sam breathed before he saw Mojo. "No!" The dog just bark at Ironhide before he lifted his leg and peed on the Weapon Specialist. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Nnh, wet," groaned Ironhide as kicked the dog and shook his ped.

Sam ran over and caught Mojo before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam freaked. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Ironhide just powered up his cannons and aimed them at the dog. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

"Hhh."

"If you could just put the guns away..." Sam swallowed. "Put the-put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation," growled Ironhide.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" called out Mikadzuki making Sam to glare at her.

"Mikadzuki," Optimus stressed as he looked at her in disapproval.

"I didn't mean Sam, Prime," she stated. "I was talking about the annoying yapper mutt."

She than let out a gasp when the Prime picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder making her blinking in surprise as she used Chakra to stick to him.

"No, no, no, no," Sam answered while still giving the two friends a glare. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." Mikaela soon joined him as they looked at Ironhide. "This is my-this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"I sure as hell don't!" called the dark blue-gray eyed girl. "Give me a wolf or tiger anyday."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Arcee told him which only earned her a glare.

"Alright. Whoa-ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," sighed Optimus as Sam ran into the house. "Autobots, recon."

...My Line...

"Where are they?" Sam asked himself as he looked around for the glasses. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on." He then looked over to see Mikadzuki jumping into his room while Optimus held up Mikaela in his hand. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short," the Prime told him.

"They really want those glasses," stated Mikaela as Sam helped inside.

"Come on," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry."

Mikadzuki quickly rushed out of Sam's room to the room that the Witwicky parents gave her for when she stayed over at their place.

...My Line...

After she torn up the room looking for the glasses, the young Senju rushed back out and over to Sam's room while tying her hair into a high ponytail using a purple ribbon and then added the hair clip she had used before as a decoration for it.

...My Line...

Quickly running in and closing the door behind her, the pink head looked over at Sam.

"Sam," she spoke making the boy to look at her. "I looked in my room here and I didn't find them."

"Alright then," he breathed. "Um...why don't you look over in this side of the room." He took her to the right side before doing to the window when he heard something. "Okay. What now? No. No. No. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

"Sam?" Mikaela called out quietly as he still looked around. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," Sam breathed as he rushed to the window and looked out. "I can't-what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

The young Senju let out a sigh as she joined them.

"Oops!"

"Okay, listen," Sam panicked. "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here," stated Sam. "You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," the Prime ordered.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet said as he pushed Ironhide.

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back him.

The young Senju watched the Autobots in amusement.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Optimus. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The pinkette let out a giggle before she turned around to head back in to help with the looking.

"Ow!" cried Ratchet as he walked right into a power pole making her to turn around and rush to the window to look out at him just as he hit the ground making it shake. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically making Mikadzuki to giggle.

She then let out a groan when the lights went out only to yelp in shock as a bright light shone into the room.

"Ratchet, point the light," ordered the Prime.

"Come on, hurry," groaned Ironhide.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here," Sam stated as he came to the window and looked. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" they heard Ron call out. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"Damn it all to hell," Mikadzuki groaned before she rushed to hide behind Sam bed with Mikaela joining her.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up?" Sam asked as he opened the door. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Judy started to say only for Ron to push past Sam and into the room.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought," he stated as he looked around. "What was that light?"

"No, what light?" Sam asked as he turned and followed his Father. "What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!" Ron told him.

"You got two lights in your hand!" Sam said in frustration. "That's what it is."

The pink haired Senju rolled her eyes at Sam's panicky tone of voice.

"There was light under the door," Ron told him.

"No, maybe it bounced-" Sam started to say before he trailed off. "Look, you can't-you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did-We knocked for five minutes," Ron stated in disbelief.

'No you didn't,' thought Mikadzuki with another eye roll.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!" yelled Judy.

"You didn't knock," Sam stated and the pinkette found herself agreeing with him. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here," Sam told them. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" sighed the female Witwicky. "You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

Both Mikaela and Mikadzuki looked at each other before they looked away trying not to laugh as they heard Jazz asking Ratchet what masturbating was.

"Judy."

"Was I mastur-No, Mom!" yelled Sam in shock as he glanced over to the girls.

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

The two girls shared another look of amusement at they were hearing though Mikadzuki felt sorry for Sam as she had gotten the talk from both her Mother and Aunt when she was only 9-years-old as she was developing faster than normal. This of course had terrified her Father and Uncle as they were overprotective of her much to her embarrassment, but their saving grace was that she was more interested in ninja training than boys and that the only males she hanged out with were them, her Cousin-in-Law, and her younger Brothers.

"That's not something for you to bring up," Ron told his wife. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?

"I mean-"

"Father-son thing," Sam agreed with his Father as he pointed back and forth.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy went on as if he didn't say anything. "You can call it...Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" asked the young Witwicky.

The young Senju clapped a hand over her mouth as she turned not to laugh at what she was hearing.

"My special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," the auburn haired woman apologized. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

The dark blue-gray eyed girl snorted quietly at that while Mikaela got an amused look.

"No, no, Dad," Sam started again when his Father headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"Oh, parents."

The two girls glanced at each other when they heard Optimus speak to his team.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it," Ron went on as he turned around to face Sam and missing the Prime.

The Prime quickly moved out of sight though by doing so he shook the house making it seem like an earthquake.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

The two girls held their breaths as they listened to what was going on in the room and outside in the backyard.

"Quick, hide!" the Prime ordered.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

Just then the lights came back on again much to everyone in the room relief.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Judy said happily.

"Hide?" Jazz was heard asking. "What? Where? Oh."

"Come on, get out of that tub," Judy told him as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" her husband asked.

"What about-" Jazz was still heard speaking before Mikadzuki noticed him to look inside and then ducking out of side. "Oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam," complained Judy.

A deadpan look appeared on the young Senju's face at that as she figured that by now that Judy would realize that Sam was a boy and that they were naturally pigs.

"Oh. Oh, no!" Ron sighed as he looked out of the bathroom window. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding," Judy asked as she joined.

"The parents are very annoying," she heard Ironhide say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know, we don't harm humans!" Optimus said with a bit of a growl of annoyance. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could," Ironhide said with a sheepish look. "It's an option."

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," Judy went on. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I-I told y-," Sam started to say before both Mikaela and Mikadzuki stood up from their hiding place.

"Hi," the dark haired girl greet. "I'm Mikaela. I'm a-I'm a friend of Sam's and Mikadzuki's best friend."

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Witwicky," the pinkette greeted them with a small smile.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous," Judy told Mikaela before she turned her husband. "Isn't that the prettiest girl?" She looked at the dark haired girl with a smile. "No wonder you and Mika are best friends."

"Oh," breathed Ron in shock. "Son-wow."

"They could hear you talking, Mom," Sam told Judy as he bumped fist with his father.

"Thank you," the 17-year-old thanked with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped the female Witwicky. "I'm sorry that you had to hear our little family discussion about this-"

Mikaela let out a chuckle while the female Senju just looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, that we're bugging you," Ron told him.

"Backpack," Sam spoke up. "Do you have my backpack, ma?"

"Come on, hone," Ron told her as he walked out. "Let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," was her answer as she also left.

The three of them looked at each other before taking off out the door and down the stairs.

...My Line...

When Mikadzuki walked into the kitchen, she saw Sam's backpack on the counter making her face palm in disbelief before she started to go through it pulling out a glass case and opened to see the glasses are inside.

"Your mom is nice," Mikaela told them as she put her up into a ponytail while Mikadzuki held the glasses.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed absent mindly.

"I'm going to need you both to distract them while I slip out and give these glasses to Optimus, okay?" Mikadzuki asked them quietly which them looking at her confused and before they could ask there was a knock on the door.

This made them all to look at each other when they heard voices speaking and after while the three of them walked out of the kitchen.

"What is this?" asked Sam as he spotted a man.

The man that stood with his back to them turned around and smiled which made chills run down the pinkette's spin and not a good one.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked. "Is you name Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam answered which earned a glare from the kunoichi.

"Well, I need you to come with us," he said as he took a step towards them, but Ron and Judy moved to stand in front of them.

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron stated.

"Sir, I am asking politely," stated the man. "Back off."

"You're not taking my son," Ron told him.

"Really?" asked the man. "You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said as Mojo stood in front of them all barking at the man.

"Yeah," the man agreed with a nod. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" asked Ron angrily as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out," the creep answered as another man walked to him.

"I think direct contact," the man said as he looked the creep, who looked surprised, before looking back at Sam.

He then took the device in the other mans hand.

"Kids?"

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please?"

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he did allowing the creep to point something at Sam and the device started to deep loudly.

"14 Rads, bingo," he breathed as he looked at the boy and back at the device than back at Sam. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Now Mikadzuki was pissed even more then normal and Sam was getting worried because a pissed the kunoichi was not a good thing as they all where handcuffs before behind pulled out of the house and then put into cars with Sam, Mikaela, and the pinkette in one car with each other.

...My Line...

"So...uh...LadiesMan217," the man said he pulled out a cell phone. "That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," answered Sam as he looked over at Mikaela for a bit before looking back.

"What do you make of this?" the creep asked as he then played the video that Sam recorded of Bumblebee and now Mikadzuki was glad that she made sure he didn't get her on the video. "Is that you two?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answered Mikaela as she looked a bit pissed off.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car transformed," the creep said. "Enlighten me?"

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" asked Sam. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen...from us, from our home..."

"Sam, shut up!" Mikadzuki snapped before he could say anything else. "You don't have to tell this creep anything." She then turned to glare at the said creep. "And as for you, I can sue you for entering our home without a warrant, taking us without a warrant and our permission, and interrogating us without our lawyers present and in the case of Sam and Mikaela without their parents present." When the creep looked like he was about to open his mouth she spoke up again. "And don't say that I can't because I can."

Sam and Mikaela looked at her in awe while the creep looked angry.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked instead.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" asked Sam. "Like what, E.T? No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"As in not real," second the Senju.

"You see this?" asked the creep as he held up a badge to show them. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." The pinkette rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"And another thing to add to the list of suing for," Mikadzuki smirked at him. "False imprisonment. I bet a judge will love that."

"And he's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela added making the dark blue-gray eyed girl snort and smile.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," the creep said. "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"What/" asked Sam. "Parole."

"It's nothing," Mikaela said quickly.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my Dad used to teach me to fix?" the dark haired girl asked. "Well, they...they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" asked Sam.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so some times he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" growled the creep. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." The dark blue-gray teen started to growl under her breath. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life."

"Oh, great, another thing to the suing list," snarked the pink haired girl. "Sexual Harassment of a minor, threatening a minor, and threatening a minor's father. You just love adding things to the list don't you?"

"Watch it missie," he growled.

"Make me?" asked Mikadzuki with a smirk. "Cause the last time I check is that you aren't my Father."

"And he is?" the man asked.

The pinkette just looked at him with a blank look though she did have a raised eyebrow.

"He's dead," she stated bluntly. "Along with my Mother and younger Brothers."

This made the man growl in annoyance before they all cried out in shock as they crashed against something and the car swerved. When they came to a stop, a light was pointed on them, and two metal hands came through the window, and grabbed the car. The hands then lifted the car up because the ceiling of the car broke off and they fell to the ground then as one they all looked up and the light went out to show Optimus Prime standing in front of them.

"You glitch heads are in trouble now," snirked Aurora.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam finished.

For a bit the Prime scanned the pinkette to make sure that she was alright before turning to those, who took her and the other two, once he was sure that she alright.

"Taking the children was a bad move," stated Optimus as the other Autobots showed up. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze," ordered Ironhide.

"Give me those," Jazz added as the weapons of the men went into his claw-like hand.

Optimus went on his knees to get on eye-length with the creep while the dark blue-gray eyed girl looked to the side to see Bumblebee pointing his own weapon at the men and he chirped happily when he saw that she was unharmed making her to wink at him.

"Hi there," the creep greeted.

"You don't seem afraid," stated Optimus a bit surprised. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are Seven protocols, Okay?" asked the man. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the cat," growled Optimus in a way that said he was done dealing the guy.

"Alright, me?" asked the man. "You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus ordered him making Mikadzuki to giggle as she jumped out of the car already uncuffed and she than walked over to the Prime. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Though that guy has managed to pissed to me off big time."

"All right, all right," the head agent said as he and the three humans got out of the car. "Get out. Hey. All right, I'm...yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us."

"Oh, shut up already," the pink haired teen ordered him as she glared from her spot next to Optimus pads.

"Hey, hey. how you doing?" he asked ignoring the female Witwicky. "How's it going, huh? This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"I told you to shut up," Mikadzuki stated with annoyances.

"Big guys," the agent just went on as he looked up at the Autobots. "Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as he walked up to the agent. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikaela.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" asked both Sam and Mikadzuki as the boy moved forward and stated to go through the agent's pockets.

"-it," the agent finished before getting mad. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" asked Sam as he looked at it with both girls.

All the pinkette did was raised an eyebrow when she saw that the agent's surname is Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons mumbled as he went back to look at the Autobots again. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" asked Mikadzuki.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Simmons with a smirk as he looked at her.

Bumblebee let out what sounded like squealing before Mikadzuki double over in laughter when the young Scout started to pee on the agent.

"Ey!" shouted Simmons. "Hey!"

"YOUR ARE AMAZING BUMBLEBEE!" the young Senju called out as she laughed.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered though the pink head could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

Once she calmed down, Mikadzuki walked over to Sam with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can always torture the information we need out of him," she stated as she looked Sam. "It'll be no trouble at all."

The Autobots and the rest of the humans looked at her in shock at how calm she was talking about torturing like she was talking about the weather. The pinkette let out a gasp when she picked up all of a sudden before she was looking into the optics of Optimus.

"Mikadzuki, the rule about us not harming humans goes to you as well at least well in these lands," he scolded her making her actually feel upset that she thought about torturing the agent even if he was annoying. "Understand?"

"Yes, Optimus," she answered with a bit of a pout.

Mikaela decided to leave the Prime to handle her pink haired friend and her calm nature about torturing another human being before she walked over to Simmons.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," she ordered as Optimus put Mikadzuki onto his right shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," the dark haired girl answered.

"For what?"

"I thought monkeys didn't wear clothes," Mikadzuki called out making Ironhide to snort.

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela answered though she did smirk at what the red head said.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," Simmons told her as he took off his clothes leaving only his underclothes on. "You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice Simmons!" the pinkette called out sarcastically.

"Now back behind the pole," Mikaela ordered with amusement in her voice.

Once Simmons was cuffed to the pole along with the other agents, the two teens walked away from him and towards Optimus.

"Optimus!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. "Incoming!"

The young Senju jumped from the Prime's shoulder as Ironhide summer saluted and punched the ground with his cannon sending a blast that blew out the tires the vans that were coming at them. To help Ironhide even more, the pink head raised her leg over her head while still in the air before bring it down hard on the ground when she reached it making creaks to appear that started to upturn the ground making big ditches that kept anymore cars from getting closer to them. Everyone stared in shock at the damage that she did to the ground with just a kick.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered as Hoshibi ran over to Bumblebee, who was closer.

Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal as he transformed down before opening his driver side door allowing her to jump in, closing it, and took off while Sam and Mikaela climbed into Optimus hand. The Autobot Scout speed down the road as he headed for Optimus' portion while Mikadzuki sealed away her hip pouch and thigh kunai pouch into her opi cause she had a bad feeling that she always trusted her gut feeling. Looking up, the pink head let out a gasp whens she noticed that Sam and Mikaela had started to fall towards the ground.

"Bee, hurry!" she cried out as the Scout pureed on the speed and once he was close enough, Bumblebee quickly transformed and caught the two brown haired humans while the young Senju looked at them over his shoulder from her place on his back. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Mikaela nodded as Mikadzuki jumped down to join them on the ground before they looked up at the sky to see a helicopter.

"No," the young Senju breathed. "Bumblebee, get out of here."

"Stop!" Sam yelled out as they shot hooks at the young Scout that sent him to the ground. "Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee let out a squeal as he looked at the three humans while the girls let out a gasp.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee let out electronic screaming, shouting, and crying making Mikadzuki realize that he was still young in human years and was no doubt the same age as her and her two friends.

"No!" Sam yelled as they ended up surrounded by more black vans that agents with guns started to get of. "Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What?" asked Sam as he looked at them to see them putting guns at them. "Okay."

Sam and Mikaela got down on the ground while the young Senju remained standing with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"GET DOWN!" an agent yelled at her only for a fist to meet his face.

...My Line...

Optimus watched as this was going on and he was surprised when he saw Mikadzuki glaring at the agents with such hate that he was surprise that the agents didn't turn into ashes. It was almost like she wasn't completely there in mind especially when she started to throw punches and kicks as the young girl was on auto polite. The Prime could only watch as his destined mate fought like a veteran soldier, pit, he had even seen a hunted look in her beautiful violet orbs making him to close his optics and look away.

...My Line...

"Hah-Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled.

Mikadzuki just getting angrier as Bumblebee let out more pained electronic squeals.

"Freeze it!"

The young Scout's pained electronic squealing just seems to add more to the fuel of an already planted seed of hatred in the young Senju's heart. Sam and Mikaela: let out grunts as they were forced to stand by the agents though most of them were focused on the red head, who zipping through them and knocking them out or putting a kunai through some of their heads.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled as he managed to break away from the agent that held him and ran to Bumblebee to try and help him only to be tackled then cuffed.

The young Witwicky looked over when a slight cry of pain reached his ears to see that the agents had tasered Mikadzuki, but what he didn't know was that she had channeled lighting chakra through her body to lower the pain of the electricity a bit, however, it was enough to allow them to tackle and cuffed her. Sam felt like rolling his eyes cause he knew that she could break free of them easily.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" the pink head yelled as the Scout continued to let out pained electronic squealing.

Sam, Mikadzuki, and Mikaela were pulled away from Bumblebee with tears in their eyes.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she and Mikadzuki were thrown into the van.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons asked Sam with a smirk only to get glared at. "...Put him in a car with his little criminal friends. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!."

...My Line...

The pink haired Senju sat next to Mikaela fuming with her arms and legs crossed as they sat in a helicopter with two others.

"So..." Sam spoke as he looked the other two.

"What did they get you for?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"Uh-I bought a car," Sam answered. "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow," the African-American mouthed in awe.

"Who knew?" asked Sam.


	5. 5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!

**_5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura would have taken her training as a Kunoichi seriously sooner wither then later and I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie. I, however, do own the original female character, Senju Mikadzuki. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you. Ja ne!**_

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Mikadzuki, who is the eldest child and only Daughter of Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was thrown forward a good 52 years into the future from a fuinjutsu gone wrong. After getting use to the fact that her Father, Mother, younger Brother, and her nephews that she never got to meet are gone, the young Senju takes her grandnephews to raise them outside of the Village and the Elemental Nations until their 12 before allowing them to return for the Genin Exams. It's outside of the Nations that she find love with a being from another Planet called Cybertron. Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Human Femme Character(s)**_

...My Line...

 _ **(Past!)**_

 _The pinkette panted as she stood in front of the cave facing three ninjas wearing headbands with a cloud curved onto the metal platting. She held a blade in front of her while from the shadows of the cave a pair of glowing blue eyes watched what was going on with worry for the young teen in them._

 _"Lightning Style: Piercing Arrows!" one of the pinkette's opponents called out._

 _He than started to charge lightning chakra to two of his fingers, however, before his could finish charging the jutsu, Mikadzuki had already done hand signs for a jutsu of her own._

 _"Wind Style: Great Tornado Jutsu!" she called out as she unleashed a large and very powerful gust of wind resembling a tornado._

 _The jutsu managed to disrupt the lightning jutsu allowing the young Senju to shoot forward and run him through with her sword. His two teammates could only stare in shock they were also cut down by the pinkette, who was still panting before she fall backwards. However, before she hit the ground a man, who looked to be in his late 20s to earlier 30s_ _with short hair that was so dark that it looked like it had a red tint to it while his eyes were a glowing bright azure blue eyes, caught her._

 _"Mikadzuki?" that deep baritone voice of the man asked._

 _She gave him that all to familiar small smile before she swipt some of her blood from her chin and then over the palm of her left hand before going through some hand signs._

 _"Summoning Jutsu!" she called out as she held out her hand._

 _There was a puff of smoke before it cleared to reveal a snow white tiger with amber eyes standing there._

 _"Mika-chan!" the tiger yelled with a female sounding voice before it moved to her side._

 _"Torako (Tiger Child)," the Senju managed to get out before she started to cough up blood. "I need you too use your Medical Ninjutsu."_ _The tiger nodded before she got to work while Mikadzuki looked up at the man. "I'm fine, Optimus."  
_

 _The Prime gave a small smile of his own as he held the young girl in his holoform's arms as her tiger summons worked on the healing._

...My Line...

 _ **(Present!)**_

Mikadzuki, Sam, and Mikaela got out of the black vans that pulled up to what the three teens were able to deem as the Hoover Damn where they noticed a group of army men were there as well.

"Team attention!" who Mikadzuki thought was the leader of the men called out. "Present arms!"

"At ease," the Secretary of Defense told them. "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir," the Captain thanked him. "What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now," the Secretary answered. "If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

The Senju stood off to the side as both Sam and Mikaela walked forward towards the edge to look over as Simmons walked up to them wearing clothes along with sunglasses making her anger to sky rocket.

"Hey, kid," Simmons greeted Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"A bad start?" asked the pinkette. "A BAD START!" By now Sam and Mikaela had moved away as she leveled her KI at the idiot which had the army men and Secretary of Defense. "You came into Sam's house, put them in handcuffs, and tried to interrogate them. All of this without a warrant and that's not even getting into the sexual harassment of a minor, threatening a minor, and then threatening a minor's Father." The group of soldiers were all looking at Simmons with glares of their own. "So, I would call that more then a bad start and go right into a law suit." Simmons ended up backing away from him. "Now, where is Sam's car?"

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me very carefully," another man in a suite spoke up. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," agreed Sam with a nod of his head. "But, first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"And if you have anything on the Elemental Nations that has to go has well," the pinkette growled. "Seeing as only the world leaders are suppose to be in the know with that knowledge."

"Come with me," the guy said again. "We'll talk about your car and the Elemental Nations."

"Thank you," thanked Mikaela with a smile.

With one last glare at Simmons, the pinkette spun on her heels and slack away like a predator while the Secretary of Defense and the soldiers watched her.

"All right, here's the situation," Simmons told them as they headed for inside. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons answered him. "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"And how are we suppose to know that seeing as this is our first time here?" Mikadzuki asked. "Or are you just stupid?"

Simmons looked back at her with a glare that she was all to happy to return with her own that made him to look back in front of him fast in fear of her.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Tom Benecheck informed them as they walked into a hanger.

The young Kunoichi moved back away from the giant robot that was as tall as Optimus Prime and hide behind William Lennox.

"Dear God," the secretary breathed. "What is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry," answered Benecheck. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Oh, so everyone in S-7 is stupid then," snark the red head making Lennox to snort in amusement.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons stated as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but-I mean, that's Megatron," stated Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," stated Benecheck as he looked Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons told them. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One." He got up in Sam's face. "That's what we call it."

"Look, who fucking cares what you call him!" yelled the pink haired Senju making them all to look at her. "Cause all I fucking care about is that you should have kept him in the North Pole! For the love of Kami-sama, if something happened to the generators than he'll be free to kill people. Fuck it all to hell! Fucking **Bakas**!"

Sam and Mikaela let out sighs as they both knew that once she was pissed off enough then she was going to rant and let people know that their idiots.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" asked the Secretary just as pissed off as the young Senju.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," stated Benecheck.

"Well you got one now," growled the Defense Secretary.

"So why Earth?" Lennox finally spoke up.

"It's the Allspark," Mikadzuki answered him.

"Allspark?" John Killer asked as he looked at her. "What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," the pinkette stated.

"Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him," Sam went on for her and got into Simmons face. "Who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons

"Yeah..." Sam answered to only trail off as all three teens looked at him.

"You **bakas** know where it is, don't you?" growled Mikadzuki.

"Follow me?" Benecheck asked them before walking away.

...My Line...

The group all walked into another hanger next to the one with Megatron where a giant Cube was station and this had Mikadzuki even more ticked off.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons told them as they all stood in a room with a glass window.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC," Benecheck told them. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," the blonde said. "You-you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Benecheck stated as he took them to a different room. "Please step inside." They all walked inside the room as the door closed behind them. "They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow."

"What's that?" Epps asked when he noticed claw marks. "Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," the blonde's friend told him. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine!"

The pinkette looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh while shaking her head.

"That's very funny," Simmons sarcastically said. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Gen answered as he tossed the guy his phone.

"Ooh," breathed Simmons. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

He then placed the phone into the box while the pinkette raised an eyebrow as they all placed some kind of protective glasses on.

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered.

"Yes, but he's, you know...a little strange," Killer told her. "He's a little strange."

"I think he's a **baka** ," stated the young Senju quietly.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation...and funnel it into that box," Simmons explained to them as he pulled lavers while looking at the box.

The pinkette watched as said radiation hit the phone and it transformed into a small Cybertronian making Glen, Sam, Mikaela and the others to give a short and surprised yelp. Mikadzuki ribbed off the protective gear as she moved towards the box and the little Cybertronian as she figured that was what the Autobots race was called.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" asked Simmons.

The little Cybertronian moved closer to where the pinkette was looking at her with blue optics as it chirp, clicks, and whirls in Cybertronian.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie breathed.

The young Senju flashed a glare towards her before turning it onto Simmons with what he said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

The Cybertronian placed it's little servo (Hand) onto the glass of the box at the same time as Mikadzuki, who gave it a small smile, and only Sam along with Mikaela noticed.

"Wha-" Maggie finally noticed what was going on between the pink head and the little Cybertronian.

Without thinking about it and moving on instinct, Mikadzuki had her blade unsealed and held Simmons up against the wall with a death glare leveled at him when he had moved to offline the little 'bot.

"You offline that that little guy and I well remove your head from your shoulders," she growled before she pulled away from him, resealed her katana, and then moved to open the box while keeping an eye Simmons while reaching her hand inside slowly while giving the little 'bot a smile. " **It's ok, Sweetheart, I'll protect you from mean, evil Simmons**." The little one made a chirping sound before it climbed into her hand and allowing her to pull it out. " **Your name shill be Notan which means Darklight in my native language of Japanese**."

The rest of the group all looked at her in shock as they had no idea what she was saying before they all looked up when the lights started to go flicker.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Killer told them.

"Benecheck," called the main man. "What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power_ -," one of the S7 Technician told him.

"What!"

"- _and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it_ ," the S7 Technician finished telling him.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked him.

Both Simmons and Benecheck nodded their heads.

...My Line...

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Benecheck called out to them as they ran through the dam.

The pink haired Senju looked at him as if he was insane and she has no doubt that he is.

"Move it!" Lennox called out to them. "Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Mikadzuki thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

...My Line...

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons told them as they came into an arms room with all kinds of weapons.

A pair of dark blue-gray eyes fall upon a folding bow with a quiver full of 150 exploding arrows and an excited grin appeared on her face before the pink head picked them up with glee.

"That's good," Lennox told him before turning to his team. "Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

Will looked over at the pink head, he now stood next to and noticed that she had the archery equipment with a gleeful look shinning in her eyes and on her face. That had Lennox almost feeling sorry for the Decepticons. Key word being almost. Mikadzuki had just placed the quiver onto her back with the arrows over her right shoulder while attached the bow to the back of her left hip when the place shook and the lights flashed making them all to pause to look up.

"You got to take me to my car," Sam told Simmons as he walked up to the man. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car?" Simmons asked as he went back to reloading his gun. "It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," growled Sam in anger.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" argued Simmons.

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons interrupted.

"What?" asked Mikadzuki. "YOU JUST WANT TO SIT HERE AND WAIT UNTIL MEGABITCH GETS HIS SERVOS ONTO THE ALLSPARK INSTEAD OF THE AUTOBOTS!?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young woman," Simmons growled at her as he glared.

"Take them to the boy's car," ordered Lennox as he suddenly pushed Simmons up against some of the boxes while holding a gun to his heart.

"Wha-"

It was then that all hell broke lose as the army men followed their captain as they all took out the S7 Agents though the pinkette stepped in when once of the agents pointed their gun at Lennox's head by pointing one of her 9. mms at him.

"Drop it," she ordered him as Lennox wondered where she keeps all those weapons at.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons ordered him. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox informed him as he glared.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," stated the idiot.

"S7 don't exist," both Epps and Mikadzuki stated at the same time making them smile.

"Right," Lennox agreed. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons told him.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three, mm?" asked Lennox.

Mikadzuki smirked as she pulled out her second 9. mm gun and pointed it at Simmons head.

"And I'm not going to count at all," she informed him with a sadistically smile.

All the soldiers and agents looked at her afraid at the same time.

"Simmons," Keller spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" asked Simmons.

"I'll do what he says," Keller answered. "Losing's really not an option for these guys. And that young lady really would love to kill you if given the chance."

Simmons looked back at Lennox before looking at Mikadzuki and then to Keller.

"Alright," he agreed. "Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the word onto the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

The pinkette gave a pleased smile as she put up her guns and then followed them out.

...My Line...

Upon reaching a pair of doors, Mikadzuki kicked them opened when she caught the sound of pained pained electronic moaning behinds and what she saw when they were opened made her see red.

"BUMBLEBEE!" she yelled as she shot into the room like bullet looking like a blur only faintly hearing the others telling them to stop.

"No, no!" Sam yelled. "Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" ordered Benecheck.

"You got to let him go!" Sam told them. "Let him go!"

"STOP IT AND LET HIM GO NOW OR I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I WILL DYE THIS ROOM RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Mikadzuki yelled having finally lost her cool making all agents in the room stopped and did as she ordered before she moved closer and climbed up onto the young Scout's chest. "Bumblebee?" The Autobot quiet down confused on why they stopped torturing him and when he onlined his optics the first thing that he saw was the pinkette, who gave him a smile. "You okay?"

Bumblebee made squealing like sound before he looked around the place for Sam and Mikaela to see that soldiers and agents watching them.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked as the young Scout cupped the kunoichi in his servos while setting up with a cannon pointed them.

" _Yeah_!" Bumblebee answered with an electronic growling as he masked dropped down.

"Listen to me," Sam told him. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

The young Autobot made more electronic growling noise while Mikadzuki looked over his servo and down at them,

"Bumblebee, your okay," she told him. "They won't hurt you."

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam joined in. "They're okay." He then looked at them. "Right? They're not gonna hurt you." The young Kunoichi looked worried for Bumblebee as he continued to point his cannon at them. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. He's just protective of Mikadzuki seeing as his leader has taken an interest in her. Okay, come on."

"Bumblebee!" She called up to him making him look at her for a moment before looking away. "BUMBLEBEE! LOOK AT ME?!" This made him turn his attention onto her. "Everything is okay, Sweetheart." She gave him a smile while cupping his face. "You're okay. They won't hurt again cause if they do then I will not be Miss Nice Girl." Bumblebee turned his attention back at the other humans before looking back at her with a shake of his helm. "Darling, I'm alright. They won't hurt Sam or Mikaela or me. And they sure as hell won't hurt you again." She gave him a soft smile. "Sweetie, I need you to put your cannon down, okay?"

The pinkette's smile grew bigger as the sounds of the cannons got softer and the mask lifted before the young Scout nuzzled her finding comfort with her. He now understood why Optimus has taken an interest in her cause she was bit like him, but different as she wasn't afraid to bloody her hands with human blood or Cybertronian energon.

"Here, come with me," Sam told him as he noticed that Bumblebee was starting to calm down. "I'm gonna take you to the Allspark."

Mikadzuki looked up at Bumblebee for a moment thinking that he was going to put her down, but instead he started to follow Sam and the other humans making her fall back onto his servo. This got a laugh out of him which had her to lightly smack his chest with a smile of her own.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the hanger with the cube, Bumblebee made an electrical squeal before he placed Mikadzuki on the ground next to Sam before he turned to cube and placed his hands onto it making it shrink in on itself.

"Ah, okay, here we go," Epps said as he moved around a bit. "He doing something. He doing something."

"Whoo."

"Oh my God," both Mikaela and Mikadzuki breathed as the Cube grew smaller.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain_ ," Bumblebee's radio played once he had the cube in hand. " _Let's get to it._ "

"He's right," Lennox agreed with a nod. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Bumblebee bent down and gave the cube to Sam. "Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good!" the secretary nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"But, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox went on.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Keller exclaimed as he turned to Simmons.

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sire, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox told him. "Let's move."

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-"

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" asked Keller.

"I don't k-anything's possible!" Simmons answered. "Did you see that? Poof!"

"Alright," Lennox said as they quickly moved. "You three, get it in the car!" All three teens quickly got into the Camaro after the young Scout transformed down. "Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air." Bumblebee took off while Lennox still talked. "When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!" Keller called out as the soldiers and agents got into vehicle.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" ordered Lennox as they took off after Bumblebee.

"This way, this way, this way!"

...My Line...

Mikadzuki sat in the back with the cube while Notan sat on her shoulder looking at it in confusion.

"Cube's okay?" Sam asked as he looked back at the red head.

"Yeah, it's fine," the young Senju asked as she looked at it.

"Put the seat belt on it," Sam suggested making the kunoichi to roll her eyes before she did.

After a few more miles, they where able to catch sight of the other 5 Autobots speeding towards them from the other way.

"Wrong way, Prime!" Mikadzuki yelled out to him with a giggled.

"It's Optimus," called Sam.

Notan made a little chirping noise wondering what has his Adopted Carrier so happy. The teens watched as Optimus slammed on his brakes and skidded around just behind them with Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Arcee all coping his actions.

...My Line...

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the Scout commed as the three teens talked about the cube.

::Optimus here:: the Prime answered with his voice colored in relief. ::Are you okay Bumblebee?::

::Yes sir:: the young Autobot answered.

::Bumblebee is Mikadzuki with you?:: Arcee asked as she joined in sounding worried about her charge.

::Of course:: Bumblebee answered sounding angry that she would think that he wouldn't try and protect her. ::I'll protect her until she is back with you, Cee::

::Thanks Bee:: laughed Arcee. ::I am glad that your alright, Youngling::

::Can't keep...:: Bumblebee started to say before he trailed off when he picked up an presence inside of his alt mode making him to turn his scanner inwards. ::WHAT IN THE PIT?::

Arcee and Optimus from where they were speed up at that along with the others as they drove behind them.

::Bumblebee, what's wrong?:: Ironhide asked as he joined in.

::Youngling:: Ratchet spoke up.

::Yo, Bee::

::Bumblebee?::

...My Line...

Bumblebee made a squeal noise upon hearing the chirp and when his scanners picked up on the Sparkling, who sat closer to the pinkette's face.

" _Mikadzuki_ _, what's that_?" the radio asked.

"What's what?" all three teens asked.

" _That little guy upon your shoulder_ s," was the answer they got.

Three pair of eyes turned to the little Cybertronian, who let out a chirp as the dark blue-gray eyed kunoichi took the Sparkling from her shoulders and held him close to her chest thus her heart.

...My Line...

Bumblebee didn't answer right away, but when he did there was an awe tone to his voice.

::Mikadzuki has a Sparkling with her:: was the answer they got.

::WHAT?:: all of the other Autobots yelled in shock.

::How is that possible?:: Ratchet asked him. ::Did she tell you?::

::It would seem that S7 was using the Allspark to bring to life Sparklings before killing them:: informed Bumblebee sadly.

::I see:: breathed Optimus sadly. ::But, how did she get this one?::

Bumblebee went to ask her, but made sure that he put the Comm link where they could hear.

"S7 used the cube and activated him." Mikadzuki answered as all of the Autobots heard the anger in her voice. "They were going to kill him, Bee, so I saved him." They felt happy that she was able to help little one. "I was hoping that Ratchet could tell me a bit more about Cybertronian young."

::Of course:: Ratchet's voice heard coming from the radio. ::After we get the Allspark somewhere safe and end this fight then I'll be more then happy too::

A smile came to Mikadzuki's face as she held the little bot closer to her chest.

"That'll be great," she told him. " **Arigatou** (Thank you), Ratchet."

::No problem Youngling:: the CMO told her.

The pinkette smiled down at the little bot as he let out a chirp.

::So, you going to adopt the little guy then?:: Arcee asked

Bumblebee cackled a bit while Jazz and Ironhide laughed out loud while the Prime was speechless.

"What do you think, Arcee?" was her answer.

::I think that you are a Carrier:: she laughed a bit more. ::So, what's his Designation? Huh...that is so say his name::

"It's Notan which in Japanese is Darklight," was the answer she gave her.

::A perfect designation:: Optimus finally spoke up.

The young Senju couldn't help, but smile bigger at hearing the Prime give his blessing in a round about way. Just than a familiar police car was seen following them with a few vehicles.

"No, no, no, no, no," Sam chanted making the two girls to look at him.

"What?" Mikaela asked him.

"It's the same cop!" answered Sam as they looked behind them. "Block them, block them, block them."

Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Arcee pulled ranked around Bumblebee as a Decepticon started to transform before he started to destroy all the cars in front of him which had Optimus also transforming.

"Oh my God," breathed Mikaela when both the Prime and the Decepticon went over the edge of the bridge.

"Is Prime going to be alright, Bee, Arcee?" the pink head asked with worry coloring her tone.

::He'll be fine, Mika:: the disguise Motorcycle answered through the comm.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Lennox called out after they pulled into Mission City and came to a stop. "Mount up!"

"Move out!" a soldier called out as Lennox ran into an electronic store. "Move out! Go! Go!"

Mikadzuki quickly got out of Bumblebee and rushed over to Arcee's Alt Mode before she climbed on just as Lennox ran out of the electronic store.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox stated as he ran up to Epps and placed some radios into his Second-in-Command.

"Wait?" Epps asked as the Captain got into their armored jeep. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them!" he exclaimed with annoyances. "It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," Epps complained as they drove to the middle the of the city. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." The Sergeant held up one of the radios. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps looked up when he heard what sounded like an engine making him to look up to a fighter jet. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

...My Line...

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cuber," ordered Lennox as they started to pull to a stop in the middle of Mission City. "You got it?" Everyone got out of their vehicles while the Autobots all remained in their alt modes. "Air Force has arrived! Pop Smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked through the radio while the pink haired Senju glared up at the sky as few of the soldiers popped smoke. "We have you visual." The F-22 flew over head and a little to low for Mikadzuki's comfort. "Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"Arcee," the dark blue-gray eyed Kunoichi spoke up.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed making the pedestrians scream and run away.

"Please tell me, you copy?" Epps bagged.

Mikadzuki was flying through hand signs that her hands looked like blurs.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered them as he rushed forward. "Take over!" He ran over to a furbie truck. "Bumblebee!"

"No, no, no!" yelled Lennox. "Move!"

The group of soldiers, Sam, and Mikaela rushed away at the same time as the young Mikadzuki slammed her hands onto the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH STYLE WALL!"

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he and Bumblebee lifted the furbie truck as a wall of Earth lifted up in front to add an extra layer of protection. "Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall Black!"

"Incoming!" shouted the Weapons Specialist before a blast form the F-22. "Unnnh!"

The missile hit the slab of Earth and blasted it apart while also destroying the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee was holding up sending the two Autobots flying along with those around them and behind them. The pinkette went flying through the air form the blast, but she flipped over in the air and landed on her feet while using Chakra to make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"Anybody hurt?" a soldier asked as they all got back up. "Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!" another soldier yelled out.

"Oh my God," gasped Sam once he got up from the ground. "Bumblebee?!"

Mikadzuki spun around at Sam's shout and what she saw angered as the young Scout had no legs because of the blast.

"Bumblebee!" she cried out as she rushed to his side. "Oh my Kami, Bumblebee." She placed a hand on his cheek plate. "Don't move Bumblebee. It's going to be okay." She then started to look around when Sam and Mikaela came up to join her. "RATCHET!"

"Here," Sam spoke up as he waved Jazz back. "Here, back, back, back!" Jazz revered back at Sam's request. "You alright?" This made the young Senju to roll her eyes at him. "What happened, Mikadzuki?"

"It was the explosion caused by that missile from that bitch Decepticon F-22 jet," she answered with a growl as she glared up at the sky before looking back at Bumblebee, who tried to move forward

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps from nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked right back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" the Captain once again asked. "They shot at us!"

The pink head looked over them with narrowed eyes.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"And you call yourself a Soldier," she called out to Lennox making Epps to snort as she turned back to Bumblebee just as a Decepticon tank asked. "What in the hell?!" She then looked around before she spotted a tow truck nearby as the other Autobots all took off to fight the tank. "Mikaela!" The dark haired girl looked over at her. "Do you see that tow truck over there?"

Mikaela looked over to where she was pointing to see the truck in question.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you think that you can hot wire it so we can use it to get Bumblebee out of here?" the pinkette asked her for a second

"Yeah," the blue-eyed girl answered with a nod before taking off to get the truck.

Mikadzuki looked over at the fighting before turning back to the young Autobot.

"IT'S MEGATRON!" she heard Jazz yell as the Leader of the Decepticons made an appearance. "RETREAT!"

"MOVE!" Ratchet joined in.

"FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled once again as he and other three Autobots open fire at the tell mech.

"FALL BACK!" Lennox ordered his men as Jazz was sent to the ground from a blast that Megatron fired. "Get our guys out of the way!" All the fighters ran back leaving Jazz to fight Megatron on his own. "Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" Epps yelled into his radio as Megatron made off with Jazz in his clutches.

Mikadzuki took off like a shot from a gun looking like a blur to all, but the Autobots before she pushed chakra to her soles and ran up the side of a building that had a better birds eye view.

"That all you got?" asked Jazz as he fired at the titan. "Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled the Decepticon as he grabbed Jazz by one of his legs.

The pinkette removed the bow she took from S7's base, reached behind her on her right side to the quiver that she has on her beck, took an exploding arrow than nicked the arrow into the bow, and raised it to shoulder length as she pulled back the string while taking aim as the tall gray mech.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Jazz as he continued to shot. "You want a piece?"

"No!" growled Megatron as he started to pull on Jazz making the silver Autobot to scream not noticing Mikadzuki firing the arrow that sailed through the air before it attached to his right shoulder. "I want..."

Jazz let out a cry of surprise as he was dropped when the arrow that attached itself to Megatron exploded. Once Jazz hit the ground on his peds there was a pink flash and the young kunoichi appeared on his right shoulder with a smirk on her lips.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" she asked as she replaced the bow back into place.

"Thanks little lady," the Saboteur thanked with a smirk of his own as his visor light up in amusement.

Without anymore words the young Senju jumped into air using Jazz's shoulder as a springboard, lifted her right leg into the air, and brought it down when she reached the ground. Creaking started to appear before it exploded sending debris up into the air while the bigger piece the human soldiers used to hide behind before she flashed back to Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Wrap it around the head," Sam informed just Hoshibi returned.

"About time you've returned," Mikaela said as the pink head moved to help them.

"Sorry," the kunoichi apologized. "But, Jazz needed help."

The dark haired girl smiled at her before they got back to work.

"Sam!" Lennox yelled as he ran up to them with a few of his men. "Where' the Cube?"

"Right there," answered the young Witwicky as he pointed at it.

"Okay," breathed the Captain as he took off.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck," Sam went on telling the two girls just Lennox returned. "Okay?"

"Okay," panted the army soldier.

"What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," Lennox started to say as he handed Sam a flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top." The violet eyed kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No," breathed Sam.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no," Sam repeated. "I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" ordered Lennox as he pulled Sam down to look him in the eyes. "You're a soldier now! Alright? I need to take this Cube." The captain thrust the Cube into the boy's arms. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I'll go with him, Captain Lennox," Mikadzuki told him. "I have a skill set that the Decepticons have never gone against before."

The army Captain looked at her as he thought about what some of his men have told him of what they saw the young pinkette do from running at speeds that make her look like a blur than up the side of a building, flashing onto Jazz's shoulder after saving him from being offlined, and then destroying the ground with just her heel without breaking anything or bring harm to herself.

"Alright," he agreed with a nod though he didn't like it before he turned to Mikaela. "You got to go." Both Sam and Mikadzuki jumped down from where they were standing on the truck. "You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving," the dark haired teen told as she continued getting Bumblebee hooked up.

"You need to go," ordered Lennox again. "No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" she asked him as she walked by him to get Bumblebee onto the truck.

Lennox watched her for a few minutes before he ran off.

"Army Black Hawk requested," Epps spoke. "Immediate evec for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Sam," Ironhide spoke up.

"Mikadzuki," Arcee joined in.

"We will protect you two," Ratchet finished for them while Jazz nodded his helm.

"Okay," agreed the Witwicky.

The pinkette just pulled out her bow again and ready an arrow.

"Hh."

"Epps, were are those planes?" asked Lennox as he ran over to his Second.

"Sam!" Mikaela called out as she ran over to him while Mikadzuki moved over to Arcee. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"You be careful," the cycleformer told her.

"I'll try, Cee," the pinkette stated with a nod.

"Sam, Mikadzuki!" Ironhide called out as the pinkette joined Sam's side. "Get to the building!"

"Move!" ordered Ratchet as the two humans started to run with the four Autobots falling them.

"Decepticons, attack!" they heard Megatron order.

"Cover fire," Jazz told them all.

...My Line...

"Watch out!" the Weapons Specialist yelled as he and the others all attacked the Decepticon in front of them before he took off. "Keep moving, Sam, Mikadzuki! Don't stop!"

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as Starscream landed as he transformed in front of them. "No!"

"No!" Ironhide yelled as he and the other three Autobots opened fire. "GAH!"

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled out form his hiding place.

"ARCEE!" the pinkette yelled out with worry as fired off her arrows and detonating them on connect with the seeker.

She cried out when the four Autobots where hit and hurt as Starscream took off.

"Sam, Mikadzuki, get to the building," ordered Ironhide.

The two teens didn't need to be told twice as they took off.

...My Line...

Sam and Mikadzuki reached through the streets as Megatron appeared behind them making the young pinkette to wonder where Optimus was.

"Give me that Cube, children!" she heard Megatron growled.

Sliding to a stop, the young kunoichi turned to face him as she flew through a few hand signs.

"Sam, keeping going!" she yelled before taking a deep breath and than letting it out. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

The people and soldiers that were still around watched in shock and awe as the moisture in the air came together in the shape of a large form of a giant and powerful dragon behind the pinkette. Mikadzuki than unleashed the dragon at the 'Con once it was completely formed before she spun around on her heels and took off no evening staying to see if it hit Megatron or not.

...My Line...

"Sam!" she called out.

The Witwicky boy let out a sigh of relief when Mikadzuki appeared next to him quickly as he reached the building. The two teens rushed inside where they found a set of stairs that would get to them to the roof when the sound of a glass window breaking behind reached their ears.

"You're not gonna get us," Sam mumbled as they ran up the stairs. "You're not gonna get us!"

"I smell you...children!" the Decepticon Leader growled from somewhere behind them.

"OH SHIT!" Mikadzuki cried out as the floor behind them exploded as Megatron tried to get them.

"MAGGOTS!" roared the tall mech.

"I TAKE GREAT OFFENCE TO THAT MEGABITCH!" shouted the pink haired kunoichi as she throw kunais with exploding tags attached them to try and delay him.

...My Line...

To the young 17-year-old dark blue-gray eyed girl's relief they managed to reach the roof where they took noticed of the helicopters.

"Heeeey!" Sam yelled as he slammed the flare against the building. "Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

He waved the flare wildly with the sparks dancing as he did so while Mikadzuki urged him to go faster when she took noticed of one of the army copters slowly hovering up towards them.

"We've got the kids," a soldier said as he leaned out while reaching for the Cube that Sam obliged and held out for him to take, but when they were only an inch apart both Sam and the young kunoichi noticed Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warned to late as the seeker fired at the copter.

"Missile!"

Reacting quickly Mikadzuki tackled Sam to the ground as the copter spun out of control which made the tail blade slice through the building's roof.

"HANG ON, YOU TWO!" she heard Optimus called out to them.

"OPTIMUS!"

Looking around quickly as relief flooded her body at hearing the Prime's voice, Mikadzuki pulled over to a statue just as Megatron burst through the roof top. The two teens quickly climbed up on the edge as the pinkette looked down at the ground.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked them as he moved closer.

"Ooooh..." breathed Sam as he looked down at the below them. "Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet while the femme will be my bonded," Megatron told him.

"Whoah!" Sam breathed as a look of horror crossed Mikadzuki's face before disgust took control. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam looked at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this Allspark"

"And I would wither die than to ever be your bonded, you son of a bitch!" the kunoichi yelled in anger.

"Oh, so unwise," growled the Decepticon Leader as he transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the statue that Sam and the young kunoichi was hiding behind.

The two teens let lose screams and at the speed that they were falling, Mikadzuki would never be able to grab Sam and flash to the ground, but to her eternal relief both her and the Witwicky were caught in a large hand.

"I got you both," a familiar voice spoke up making both teens to look up to see the Prime. "Hold onto the Cube, Sam." Optimus then started to slid down the buildings until a large figure slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground while the two 17-year-olds held onto him like a lifeline before they crashed into the streets. "Sam?" The young boy looked up at him as the pinkette looked up over at Megatron. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam told him while panting. "No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," the Prime told him making a pair of dark blue-gray eyes to widen as the owner's head snapped towards him. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"What are you crazy?" the pinkette asked him angrily.

To her surprise and wonder a sad look passed across the Prime's face as his optics meet her eyes before it disappeared.

"Forgive me, Sweetspark," the Prime breathed.

"Optimus," Mikadzuki started to say only to be cut off when Optimus put her and Sam on the ground.

"Get behind me," he ordered them as he stood up. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron growled as he also got up.

The dark blue-gray eyed kunoichi grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled away form the fight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall.

"You still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon Leader yelled. "That is why you- lose!"

Mikadzuki turned her dark blue-gray eyes onto Sam as the fighting between both leaders continued.

"Sam, we can't offline Optimus," she breathed. "It's not right and it's not fair." Sam nodded his head in agreement. "So if putting the Cube into Optimus' chest while destroying them both than maybe it will do the same if it was put into Megatron's chest instead."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It worth a shot, Sam," was her answered. "The Autobots can't lose their leader and without Optimus, we'll lose against the Decepticons." She looked at the fight to see Megatron having the upper hand. "There's also the fact that I really don't want to lose him like how I lost my a good bit of my family." Sam nodded his head again before they watched Megatron get hit by a lot of missiles from all sides and then get tripped by Optimus which caused him to fail to the ground. This made Sam, who had tried to get away to scrambled away from the Decepticon. "SAM!"

"MINE!"

"Whoa!" the Witwicky gasped. "Oh. Hh! Woah! Whoah!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-"

"Mine!" growled Megatron as he started to crowle. "All-spark-k!"

"Sam!" Optimus called out to him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Sam Jumped up onto his feet where he fallen and held the Cube above his head making the red head to smile at him. "No, Sam!" He then thrust the Cube into Megatron's Spark Chamber and they all watched as the red energy form the Allspark vanished into Megatron making him stumble back, weak from the raw power of the Cuber and then fell to the ground, dead. As the young violet eyes kunoichi came out of her hiding place as Optimus stood back up walking over to the dead Decepticon. "You left me no...choice, brother." This startled Mikadzuki and horrified her as Optimus then knelt down to Sam's height. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

The 17-year-old turned around and a face came to her face as Mikaela and Bumblebee drove up before she looked over to Jazz, who smirked at her, as he sauntered over to her and held out his hand to her. She cackled before she stepped onto it and he brought her up and closer to his face.

"Am in your debt lil' lady," Jazz stated.

"Thank nothing of it Jazz," she told him with a smile. "I was happy to help."

He then put her back on the ground as the little bot that she had saved back at S7 came out of hiding to her surprise though she smiled big as she felt relief when Arcee walked up to her.

"We have gained new ones new comrade," Optimus spoke up. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" a voice asked making Mikadzuki to look over at Bumblebee in surprise.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus answered.

"You speak now?" asked Sam in shock.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee told him.

"I would also like to stay with Mikadzuki," Arcee stated.

"If that is their choice," Optimus informed them.

"Yes," Sam answered.

The pinkette walked over to her Guardian Autobot with a smile while gently touching her leg.

"Of course, you can, Cee," she stated.

The Prime smiled at seeing the close bond between Guardian and Charge that the femme and the pinkette had with each other already.

...My Line...

It has been a month since the battle in Mission City and to Mikadzuki's amusement as well as joy Sam was dating Mikaela though she didn't know where she stood with the Prime even though they are friends have been since he first came to earth. But, right now all the Autobots, Sam Mikaela, and her where the hilltop that the young Scout had his first break down.

...My Line...

 _With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet._

 _And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home._

 _We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._

 _I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart._

 _Like us, there's more to them...than meets the eye._

 _I am Optimus Prime._

 _And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

 _We are here._

 _We...are waiting_.-Optimus Prime

...My Line...

Mikadzuki looked over at the Prime as he sent a message into space trying to wondering how he seems to know that she wants to ask about why he asked her to forgive him for being a suicidal baka and is able to avoid her or the change topic. Though she had first gave him a scolding of a life time for his stupid stunt that his team in stitches as they watched and listened to a little human girl chow out their leader. Hell, the human soldiers were also laughing at the sight that made. Ironhide had even said that he deserved it for being suicidal when the Prime had asked them why they were just laughing and that even they knew not to piss off a femme no matter the race. With a sigh, she pulled her mind out of the past before she turned her dark blue-gray eyes onto where Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Bumblebee much to her amusement and pity.


End file.
